Las sorpresas de la vida parte:III
by hikaru-chan15
Summary: Capitulos apartir del 31 IMPORTANTE leer la nota del capitulo 38 ya saben este fic es Yaoi y es un KXR como pareja principal, TXM y muchas mas
1. Cap 31: El comienzo de todo parte I

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola** antes que nada quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad, y decirles que si puedo subiré en dos días otro fic que estoy escribiendo con motivo de esta fecha, claro que el fic no trata precisamente de la navidad pero de todas formas espero les guste, bueno ahora después del pequeño mensaje que hice los dejo para que lean el capitulo 31

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 31: El comienzo de todo (primera parte)

El desayuno había pasado rápido y ahora se encontraban todos en el jardín donde simplemente estaba descansando un rato para luego talvez organizar algún tipo de competencias o algún juego todavía no habían decidido nada, al menos no los adultos pues los niños ya se encontraban jugando cerca de allí

Todo era 'calma y tranquilidad' bueno en lo que cabía, teniendo en cuenta que algunos de los chicos no podían estar quietos ni dejar de hacer escándalo por mas de dos minutos, entre ellos el que se llevaba el premio era Takao, pero para Rei el mas molesto era cierto pelirrojo que nunca perdía una sola oportunidad para hacerlo enojar, y eso es precisamente lo que le extrañaba en esos momentos, pues durante todo el desayuno no había hecho absolutamente nada para molestarlo cosa que no le daba buena espina a Rei pues eso quería decir que Tala estaba tramando algo, lo que el neko no sabia era que el buen comportamiento del pelirrojo era gracias a la intervención de Bryan, pero por desgracia la tranquilidad de Rei no duraría mucho pues Tala quería un poco de diversión y que era mas divertido que poner celoso al gato, así que cautelosamente se empezó a acercar demasiado a Kai, y nadie excepto Kai, Rei y Bryan se habían dado cuenta de esto.

Bryan seguía muy discretamente todos los movimientos de su pelirrojo, aunque diera la apariencia de estar viendo hacia el lugar donde los pequeños jugaban (aunque esto no era de todo falso) estaba atento no solo para ver cuales serian los movimientos de Tala sino también para ver las reacciones de Rei, pero justo en esos momentos una pelota choco contra su pie, en su rostro y en sus ojos se veía claramente el enfado que sentía en ese instante por ser molestado de esa forma, tomo entre sus manos la pelota sin apartar la vista de esta y pudo oír como uno de los niños se acercaba con la intención de recuperar su juguete pero él no se lo dejaría tan fácil, debía pagar la osadía de haberle molestado, cuando sus ojos vieron la punta de los zapatos del pequeño alzo su vista rápidamente, la cual era tan fría y llena de furia que haría temblar a cualquier persona en que se posara aquella mirada, mas sin embargo cuando los ojos de Bryan se clavaron en los del pequeño, este ultimo no mostró miedo o turbación alguna

"lo siento tío Bryan no fue mi intención molestarte" se disculpo cortésmente el pequeño Keishi, en cuanto Bryan reconoció a quien pertenecía aquellos inconfundibles ojos y voz, suavizo rápidamente su mirada, el pequeño mostraba su gran sonrisa, ante esto Bryan no pudo evitar también sonreír aunque su sonrisa era casi imperceptible, pues apenas curveaba ligeramente sus labios

"tu no tienes que disculparte ya que quien lanzo la pelota fue el niño de cabello negro" dijo refiriéndose a Shao

"si pero yo debía atraparla y no lo hice, así que si fue mi culpa" repuso el pequeño

"bueno eso no tiene la menor importancia, ten (dijo devolviéndole la pelota) y regresa a jugar con tus amigos" Keishi tomo la pelota entre sus manos mientras su sonrisa crecía mas, y después de una reverencia como agradecimiento se alejo corriendo a donde los demás niños se encontraban

Bryan no pudo evitar pensar que Keishi era sin duda un niño muy especial ya que solo él y Tala lograban que sonriera cuando se encontraba molesto, además de que Keishi nunca le tuvo miedo y nunca se intimido por alguna de las miradas que a veces se le escapaban y le dirigía accidentalmente a este, como hace unos segundo atrás había ocurrido.

¿Pero como es que había sido posible que aquel niño existiera? Él sabia la respuesta, y sabia que eso no había sido nada fácil y no solo por tener conocimiento del proceso que hubo para que Keishi pudiera ser hijo biológico tanto de Kai como de Rei, sino también por lo complicado que había sido que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos, ¿y como es que él sabia esto? Sencillo porque él y su sexy pelirrojo habían estado allí presenciando todo, como olvidar lo que paso aquella ocasión

Flash Back de Bryan (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Bryan, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Bryan)_

Era una fría tarde en Rusia, bueno al menos así lo sentirían las personas que visitaban aquel país, ya que para los que vivían en este y estaban acostumbrados a aquel gélido clima la temperatura en esos momentos era bastante agradable, la abadía seguía de pie y había salido librada de ser clausurada por parte de las autoridades, y continuaba siendo un centro de entrenamiento para niños pero ahora todo se hacia conforme a la ley.

Toda la abadía era administrada y manejada por cuatro personas, las cuales habían sido integrantes del equipo de beyblade llamado Demolition Boys, y los cuales a pesar de todas las dificultades y sufrimientos que habían pasado dentro de aquel edificio se habían negado rotundamente a abandonarlo, aun cuando sabían que podía ser cerrado para siempre, pero para ellos era el único hogar que habían conocido, además de que no contaban con nadie en el mundo, bien era cierto que las autoridades les habían ofrecido ayuda, la cual ellos rechazaron pues algo mas fuerte les ataba a aquel lugar, y eso era el sentimiento que había crecido entre aquellas frías y húmedas paredes, aquel que surgió como un hermoso sueño en medio de una terrible pesadilla, si allí habían conocido aquello que siempre se les negó, allí habían conocido y experimentado el amor. Para ellos la abadía se encontraba llena de sus mas bellos recuerdos y era por eso que se negaban a dejarla, pues allí se encontraba un trozo del corazón de cada uno de ellos, por suerte Voltaire al ver que podía contar con su lealtad incondicional les protegió y cobijo bajo su abrigo, y cuando la abadía fue nuevamente puesta a funcionar Voltaire les encomendó, con ayuda y accesoria de algunos de sus empleados, su cuidado y también la administración de esta, en cuando Voltaire estuvo absolutamente seguro que ellos solos podían hacerse cargo de la abadía, les dejo a ellos el 100 del manejo de las instalaciones.

("Recuerdo que aquella tarde yo me encontraba solo en la oficina que compartía con Tala, cuando el teléfono sonó, y aquel sonido era el que indicaba el comienzo de todo")

"bueno, habla Kuznetzov"

"hola Bryan" esa voz era inconfundible y Bryan reconoció al dueño de esta

"señor Hiwatari, ¿Cuál es la razón de su llamada?"

"quiero que Tala y tu vengan inmediatamente a mi mansión, pues necesito su ayuda"

"¿Para que?"

"se los diré a los dos en persona, ya que es un poco delicado para decirlo por teléfono, lo único que te diré es que Kai esta involucrado"

"esta bien señor estaremos ahí en 20 minutos"

"los estaré esperando" y acabando de decir esto corto la comunicación entre los dos

("Debo de confesar que la llamada del Voltaire me preocupo un momento y mas al oír que Kai estaba involucrado, pues por el tono de voz del viejo sabia que algo estaba mal, así que sin perder tiempo me dirigí hasta una de las salas de entrenamiento donde Tala se encontraba dando clases, cuando lo halle le di el mensaje de Voltaire, después salimos rápidamente hacia la mansión Hiwatari, una vez que llegamos ahí las cosas se tornaron un poco complicadas")

Una vez que hubieran llegado el mayordomo que los recibió los llevo inmediatamente al despacho del viejo

"me alegra que sean puntuales" dijo Voltaire

"¿pasa algo malo con Kai?" Tala se atrevió a preguntar pues tenia buenas razones para preocuparse por el bicolor, razones que Bryan conocía bastante bien y aunque estas no eran nada de que preocuparse, no podía evitar ponerse celoso, por otro lado Voltaire se sintió feliz pues había elegido bien a las personas que le ayudarían a deshacerse de un gato bastante molesto

("aunque no le quise decir nada acerca de que presentía que pasaba algo malo con Kai, creo que Tala lo intuyo, yo sabia perfectamente que él apreciaba mucho a Kai y aunque también sabia que el cariño que sentía por este no pasaba de cariño de amigos o incluso de hermanos, no podía evitar ponerme celoso pues yo soy una persona muy posesiva, pero en esos momentos tenia que dejar mis celos aun lado pues a mi también me preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Kai ya que era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia y además de que habíamos crecido juntos en la abadía")

"me temo que si" dijo Voltaire mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios

"¿y que es lo que ocurre?" pregunto Bryan

"tengo pruebas muy contundentes para asegurar que Kai esta siendo manipulado por una persona que se dice su amiga"

"discúlpeme señor pero se puede saber ¿Qué le hace sospechar eso?" cuestiono Tala

"esto" dijo extendiendo una carpeta llena de papeles, la cual Tala tomo y abriéndola empezó a revisar cuidadosamente junto con Bryan el contenido de aquellos papeles, los cuales dejaron muy sorprendido a los dos

"pues vaya que Kai si ha gastado mucho dinero" exclamo Bryan

("En verdad me había sorprendido mucho las cantidades que había visto en esos documentos y la intriga que sentía creció aun mas")

"si, aunque a sido gradualmente, pero lo verdaderamente importante es que todo ese dinero a sido destinado a una sola persona"

"¿a quien?" pregunto Tala

"a una persona que estoy seguro ustedes conocen, Rei Kon"

"¿se refiere al mismo Rei Kon de los Blade Breakers?" dijo Bryan

"si, el mismo"

("no podía creer que él estuviera manipulando a Kai, pues aunque nunca lo había tratado no daba la apariencia de ser ese tipo de personas, además que conocía bastante bien a Kai para saber que era una persona muy difícil de engañar y de manipular, pues aunque había permitido que su abuelo lo manipulara, lo había hecho mas por el cariño que le tenia que porque en verdad lo hubiera engañado con todo lo que este le decía, cierto que también había sido manipulado por Black Dranzer pero eso lo hizo cegado por el poder de este no por otra cosa, hubo muchas mas personas que trataron de manipularlo sin éxito, el mas insistente había sido Boris pero al igual que los otros no pudo, y ahora Voltaire decía que Rei estaba manipulando a Kai, no, no lo podía creer y creo que Tala tampoco")

"pero no se ve que él sea ese tipo de personas" dijo Tala

"es cierto, pero si algo e aprendido durante todos estos años es que uno no se puede confiar en las apariencias, ya que estas son muy engañosas, aunque si quieres otra prueba para que estés seguro de lo que digo es verdad ve esto" dijo entregándole otra carpeta, cuando Bryan y Tala vieron su contenido casi entran en shock

"no lo puedo creer" expreso Tala

"pues será mejor que lo creas, créeme que durante un año y medio soporte que Kai estuviera manteniendo a ese Kon, pero gastar tanto dinero para comprarle un restaurante del cual no vera ni un solo centavo, eso a mi ya se me hace muy sospechoso"

("cuando mis ojos vieron aquel documento no pude negar mas la verdad, Kai estaba siendo manipulado por Kon, pero había algo que no me gustaba de todo este asunto")

"estoy de acuerdo con usted, Rei a de estar manipulando de algún modo a Kai, ¿pero solo tengo una duda?" dijo finalmente Bryan

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Por qué no se a desecho de él como siempre acostumbra hacerlo?"

"porque desgraciadamente no puedo, ese Kon a cegado por completo a Kai, el cual lo defiende a capa y a espada, haciendo que no pueda acercármele ni para amenazarlo y hacer que se vaya, y mucho menos para hacerlo de una forma un poco mas 'sutil', y es por eso que los e mandado llamar ya que son los únicos que me pueden ayudar a deshacerme de ese oportunista"

"¿pero que es lo que podemos hacer nosotros, si usted dice que Kai impide que Rei sea amenazado, golpeado o alguna otra solución mas adecuada, entonces no podemos hacer nada" señalo Tala

"pienso lo mismo que Tala, nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo a deshacerse de Kon"

"claro que pueden y sin necesidad de hacer ninguna cosas de las antes mencionadas"

"precisamente ¿Cómo?" pregunto Tala muy desconcertado

"haciendo que Kai vea realmente la clase de persona que es ese Rei Kon, tienen que desenmascararlo, solo así la venda que tiene en los ojos mi nieto caerá y él mismo será el que eche a Kon a la calle"

"pero para lograr eso…" empezó a decir Bryan pero es interrumpido por Tala

"necesitamos estar el mayor tiempo posible con Kai y Rei"

("Tala me interrumpió terminando la frase que yo iba a decir, muchas veces yo le hacia lo mismo, debo de reconocer que es gracioso, es como si los dos estuviéramos conectados y tuviéramos los mismos pensamientos e ideas, no se si eso es verdad pero así lo siento")

"lo se y ya lo había pensado por eso se quedaran aquí en la mansión"

"no creo que eso sea buena idea"

"concuerdo con Tala señor Voltaire, Kai es muy astuto y nos descubriría de inmediato"

"eso ya también lo había pensado y tengo la cuartada perfecta, yo los necesito para arreglar algunos asuntos de la abadía que requieren estrictamente su presencia aquí, Kai también esta al corriente de eso y también sabe que lo pospuse por el viaje que hice el mes pasado, y creo ahora ha llegado el momento de arreglar esos 'asuntos pendientes', por lo cual mi nieto no vera extraña su estadía en la mansión, pero eso también nos da como máximo una semana así que tendrán que actuar rápido y no perder tiempo, ¿entendieron?" los dos asintieron

"le prometo que haremos hasta lo imposible por que Kai vea realmente la clase de persona que es ese tal Kon" dijo un muy decidido Tala

"sabia que podía contar con ustedes"

"sabe que siempre podrá hacerlo, ¿Cuándo quiere que empecemos nuestro trabajo?" intervino Bryan

"hoy mismo, ya mande a que les trajeran algunas de sus pertenencias que tienen en la abadía, y si algo les llegase a faltar se los proporcionare yo, por ahora serán llevados a la habitación que les he asignado, quiero que estén listos a las 8:00 p.m., para la cena en donde podrán analizar la situación que se vive en esta mansión"

"entonces nos veremos a las ocho" finalizo el pelirrojo

("Después de aquella platica los dos fuimos conducidos a nuestra habitación, allí empezamos a planear varias cosas para desenmascarar a Rei, pero no podíamos poner ninguna en practica hasta no estar seguros de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, teníamos que analizar cada movimiento de Kon, pues al parecer era muy astuto, claro que eso no nos impediría llevar a cabo nuestra encomienda.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho un mayordomo fue por nosotros para encaminarnos al comedor, antes de llegar a el nos encontramos con Kai y con Rei, los cuales se sorprendieron mucho al vernos, y eso lo supe por las expresiones en sus rostros claro que ha simple vista el rostro de Kai no mostraba cambio alguno, pero nosotros que crecimos con él sabíamos que si había cambiado a uno de sorpresa; Tala no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se acerco a Kai para abrasarle fuertemente, la rabia y los celos se apoderaron de mi, apreté fuertemente mis puños y mis dientes para evitar que un gruñido de molestia escapara de mi, pero algo en esos instantes me hizo voltear a ver a cierto chico chino, y lo que vi me sorprendió, Rei tenia exactamente las mismas reacciones que yo al ver esa escena, entonces me pregunte si era acaso que Rei también se había puesto celoso o era solo mi imaginación, cuando volví a fijar mi vista en él pude ver como su cuerpo se encontraba relajado y su mirada era suave, así que llegue a la conclusión de que era la segunda opción, tan solo había sido mi imaginación, pero durante el transcurso de la cena me daría cuenta de la verdad, la cual esperaba que fuera la correcta y no una invención mía causada por los celos, entonces, y solo entonces las cosas no serian las mismas pues…")

Fin del Flash Back de Bryan

Bryan volvió al presente cuando sintió la mano de su pelirrojo en su hombro, quien después de sentarse a su lado empezó a hablar en un susurro para que solo él le escuchara

"molestar al gato no deja de ser divertido y entretenido, ¿Qué te pareció su reacción esta vez?"

"la verdad no vi que fue lo que hiciste ni tampoco la reacción de Rei" le contesto también en un susurro

"en que estabas pensando para no poner atención" siguió hablando en un susurro pero ahora su voz era sensual

"en como comenzó todo, en como es que esos dos están juntos ahora, lo recuerdas ¿no es cierto?"

"claro, no podría olvidar como comenzó todo" dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla en la que estaba sentado y dejo que su mente volara hasta aquellos momentos.

Continuara…

Bien espero no estar aburriéndolos pero como ya dije hay cuestiones que se tienen que aclarar pero estas solo las pueden ir haciendo los mismos personajes, y como podrán ver el Flash Back que les prometí ya empezó oficialmente, también quiero recordarles que yo dije que ese Flash podría extenderse mas de un capitulo, es mas estoy calculando que sean cuatro capítulos con este, aunque alguno se podría extender mas, también como podrán observar el Flash Back será contado poco a poco y según el punto de vista de los involucrados, ya lo han contado dos y ahora faltan solo tres personajes para terminarlo, espero les guste como estoy haciendo el flash Back y si no es así háganmelo saber para cambiarlo

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Cap 32: El comienzo de todo parte II

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 32: El comienzo de todo (segunda parte)

"claro, no podría olvidar como comenzó todo" dijo Tala mientras se acomodaba en la silla en la que estaba sentado y dejo que su mente volara hasta aquellos momentos.

Flash Back de Tala (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Tala, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Tala)_

Tala se encontraba en una de las muchas salas de entrenamiento dando clase a los niños que habían avanzado al nivel 3, después de que la clase terminara podría ir a descansa un poco a la oficina que compartía con Bryan, aunque una mejor idea llego a su mente, podría salir a cenar a algún restauran cercano con el pelilavanda, para relajarse un poco pues últimamente habían estado trabajando exhaustivamente, así que se merecían un rato de esparcimiento.

("aunque apenas acababa de empezar la clase yo quería que esta terminara ya, pues la sola idea de ir a cenar con Bryan me hacia sentir ansioso y feliz a la vez, en eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió algo precipitadamente y eso fue lo que capturo mi curiosidad, cuando me di vuelta para ver quien había sido el responsable de aquella intromisión me encontré con el rostro de Bryan, el cual se veía mas serio de lo normal, así que sin esperar me acerque a él para que me informara que era lo que era lo que sucedía, me explico que Voltaire requería nuestra presencia en la mansión, aunque ni en la voz ni en la mirada de Bryan se notara que fuera algo de que preocuparse me sentí inquieto, y algo me decía que él también se sentía así.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión un mayordomo nos recibió y codujo inmediatamente a la oficina del Sr. Voltaire una vez en su presencia y solos, me atreví a preguntarle si pasaba lago malo con Kai, pues si él nos mandaba llamar por un asunto sumamente importante y si decía que Kai tenia que ver con este, no podía evitar pensar que Kai se encontraba en problemas o en algo peor, aunque en verdad deseaba que nada de eso fuera lo que ocurriera, pero para mi desgracia no era así, Kai no solo estaba en problemas sino que esos problemas eran causados por Rei Kon, un chico que se hacia llamar su amigo, ¿y para que, para extorsionarlo y manipularlo, sabia que Kai no era una persona que se dejara manipular.

Con esto en claro una pregunta me atormentaba, ¿Cómo ese Kon había logrado lo que varios trataron sin éxito alguno, porque había una enorme lista de personas que trataron de someter a Kai bajo su voluntad, cada uno para tener grandes beneficios que solo él les podía otorgar, mas sin embargo el carácter de Kai, su gran inteligencia y sobre todo su enorme desconfianza hacia todas las personas, le convertían en una presa inalcanzable para cualquiera, pero ahora me decían que Kon le manipulaba, si no fuera porque en mis manos estaban las pruebas nunca lo hubiese creído, es mas aun no podía creerlo del todo.

El Sr. Voltaire nos explico todo, y por lo que aprecie en la conversación Bryan también se encontraba incrédulo ante la situación, mas sin embargo sabia que no me podía dar el lujo de dudar en esos momentos pues Kai me necesitaba y yo no pensaba defraudarlo, una vez que la conversación termino fuimos conducidos a la habitación en la cual nos quedaríamos una semana, en lo que lográbamos desenmascarar a Kon e hiciéramos que este se alejase para siempre de Kai.

Bryan y yo hicimos varios planes pero no podríamos poner ninguno en marcha hasta no estar seguros cual era la situación actual ni de como era que Rei manipulaba a Kai, pero en la cena empezaríamos a averiguar todo esto, una vez que llego la hora un mayordomo fue a buscarnos a la habitación para llevarnos al comedor.

Antes de llegar a nuestro destino nos encontramos con Kai pero para mi desgracia venia con Kon, no pude evitar sonreír al ver sus caras de tremenda sorpresa cuando los dos nos vieron, pero después una rabia inmensa se apodero de mi cuando la cara de sorpresa de Rei cambio y en su rostro se formo una gran y estupida sonrisa, como se atrevía él a sonreír cuando te estaba utilizando de tal forma, no me pude contener y sin perder tiempo me acerque a ti y te abrace fuertemente, esa era mi forma de decirte que estaba a tu lado y que te apoyaría siempre, sabia que Bryan se enojaría conmigo por tal acción, pero después me disculparía con él de un modo que yo sabia me perdonaría inmediatamente, después de unos momentos de estar abrazando a Kai me separe de él y lo mire directamente a los ojos, quería ver si podía descubrir algo mas sin embargo no había nada, ya que como casi siempre su mirada solo mostraba frialdad y superioridad así que eso me daba a entender que no podría sacarle nada de información a menos que este se descuidara y sin querer mostrara lo que escondía.")

Kai levanto una ceja en forma de pregunta la cual Tala entendió perfectamente bien pero quería jugar un poco con el bicolor como en los viejos tiempos

"¿no te alegra vernos?" pregunto Tala con fingida inocencia y a la vez herido

"Tala" dijo Kai de forma autoritaria y de advertencia

"¿Qué?" seguía manteniendo un tono de inocencia que para Kai era claramente falsa y Tala lo sabia

"este no es el momento para tus juegos, solo responde" su tono de voz era mas duro que de costumbre por lo cual Bryan y Tala supieron que Kai no se encontraba para nada de buen humor, por lo cual Tala termino el juego, pues lo ultimo que quería era que Kai se enojara con él, ya que eso podría interferir con lo que tenían planeado

"esta bien (dijo lanzando un suspiro), estamos aquí porque tu abuelo nos llamo"

"¿y para que?"

"para tratar algunos asuntos de negocios" todos voltearon para ver a la persona que había hablado, aunque eso no era necesario pues todos sabían perfectamente quien era el dueño de aquella voz

"¿Cuáles son esos 'negocios'? abuelo"

("lo sabia Kai sospechaba de nuestra presencia ahí, él no es ningún tonto por lo cual es casi imposible engañarlo, suerte que teníamos la cuartada perfecta, solo esperaba que se la creyera")

"son referentes a la abadía ya te había informado de eso, ¿o se te olvido?"

"no, lo recuerdo"

"bien, ahora será mejor que todos entremos o la cena se va a enfriar" todos asintieron y entraron después que Voltaire lo hizo, Tala miro discretamente a Bryan para decirle con la mirada que la fase 1 de su plan comenzaba, Bryan simplemente asintió levemente para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

("Una vez que Bryan asintió ambos tomamos nuestras posiciones, yo camine rápidamente para sentarme al lado derecho de Kai, precisamente donde vi que Rei tenia la intención de sentarse, por lo cual tuvo que ocupar el siguiente asiento, cosa que a Kai no le precio pues me mando una mirada asesina, la cual ignore por completo pues ya tenia practica para eso, Bryan se sentó justamente frente a Rei, con el propósito de observar mejor sus movimientos, y por ultimo Voltaire se sentó en el lugar principal")

La cena transcurrió en silencio pues Voltaire odiaba que se hablara mientras no fuera alguna cosa de extrema importancia, todos parecían concentrados en sus platos, cosa que era totalmente falsa pues todos veían otra cosa menos la comida, aunque como todos se encontraban muy concentrados es su otra actividad no se daban cuenta que eran observados, cuando la cena termino todos se disponían a abandonar el comedor pero no podían hacerlo hasta que Voltaire no diera la orden

"no se les olvide que mañana empezamos a trabajar (dijo Voltaire dirigiéndose a Tala y a Bryan los cuales le respondieron un si, y después se dirigió a todos los presentes), pueden retirase" al acabar de decir esta frase Voltaire se paro y salio del comedor

"desean que los lleve de regreso a su habitación" les pregunto el mayordomo a Bryan y a Tala

"no, sabes el camino" contesto Bryan cortantemente

"esta bien" se retiro del comedor dejando solos a los cuatro jóvenes

"me alegra volver a verlos" dijo Rei con su ya muy acostumbrada sonrisa y extendió la mano para saludarlos como era debido, pues no había podido hacerlo cuando los vio porque cuando se lo proponía llego Voltaire diciéndoles que entraran a cenar y una vez adentro sabia que no podría hablar

Bryan y Tala solo miraron con desprecio la mano del chico, por lo cual Rei bajo su mano sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo de tristeza, aunque este era casi imperceptible Kai lo noto

"yo me retiro (dijo Kai y empezó a caminar a la salida pero antes de llegar a esta volteo levemente su rostro y volvió a hablar), Rei"

"también yo, buenas noches" hizo una reverencia y salio siguiendo a Kai, dejando a Tala y a Bryan solos, cosa que les favorecía ya que podían discutir sobre lo que pudieron observar en la cena

"por fin solos" exclamo Tala

"y lo mas importante es que ya sabemos como Rei logra manipular a Kai"

("cuando Bryan pronuncio esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pues durante toda la cena desee que no fuera verdad lo que había visto, pero Bryan también se había dado cuenta y eso me hacia comprender que no había ninguna otra verdad, era una verdad que me dolía pero que debía afrontar, sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta pero eso no me impidió responderle a mi compañero")

"si, Kai esta enamorado de Rei" contesto el pelirrojo

("si esa era la cruel y dura realidad, el majestuoso fénix había caído en las garras de un tigre, el cual como todo buen felino se había acercado cautelosamente a su presa, haciéndole creer a esta que el terreno era seguro para después lanzársele, y una vez que la tuviera entre sus garras no la mataría de inmediato pues primero jugaría con ella, y lo haría hasta que lentamente el ave muriera, luego de eso comería sus restos, y una vez logrado su objetivo iría a buscar otra presa para hacer lo mismo _(bueno al menos eso hacia mi gata, como la extraño TToTT )_

Por suerte no era tarde para actuar, pues aun el fénix seguía con vida, solo era cuestión de liberarlo de las garras de aquel animal y curar sus heridas para que volviera a ser libre y mostrara su majestuosidad que le caracterizaba, eso seria lo que yo haría con ayuda de Bryan, pero Bryan aun tenia una duda, la cual podía ver en sus ojos")

"ahora solo nos falta averiguar si Rei siente lo mismo que Kai" dijo finalmente Bryan

"¡¿Qué! Claro que no, o dime una persona que ama a otra la manipularía, pues yo digo que no" contesto bastante molesto

"será mejor que te tranquilices Tala, yo solo quiero descartar esa posibilidad con pruebas, pues si actuamos a ciegas solo echaríamos a perder las cosas"

"lo siento, tienes razón pero ¿Cómo comprobaremos eso?"

("me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos hacia Kai, y aunque dejarse llevar por estos no siempre es malos en algunos casos si, y este era uno de esos casos, pues no estaba pensando fríamente como Bryan lo hacia, él tenia toda la razón en esos momentos, y me dolía admitirlo pues soy una persona sumamente orgullosa a la que le gusta tener siempre la razón")

"si hacemos que se sienta amenazado él nos dará la respuesta, ya que solo tendría dos opciones…"

"manipular a Kai para que este nos eche a toda costa y así volver a sentirse a salvo, o se mostrara celoso"

"exacto, si Rei hace lo primero será mas fácil desenmascararlo, pero si hace lo segundo ¿Qué haremos Tala?"

"no lo se, pero lo mejor seria que se lo informáramos al señor Voltaire"

"creo que si, por el momento tenemos que encontrar la situación para llevar a cabo esto"

Los dos se miraron a los ojos dando así terminara la conversación, después dieron media vuelta y abandonaron el comedor, pero en lugar de ir por el pasillo de la izquierda que era hacia donde su habitación quedaba, se fueron por el de la derecha el cual por lo que vieron daba hacia los jardines, necesitaban algo de paz y aire fresco antes de ver que plan tenían que llevar a cabo, pero repentinamente detuvieron su marcha cuando escucharon unas muy conocidas voces, y a escasos metros de ahí pudieron ver a los dueños de dichas voces, así que se ocultaron tras unos pilares y guardaron absoluto silencio para escuchar la conversación que tenían

("eso eran uno de los momentos en los que agradecía haber sido entrenado en la abadía, pues gracias a esto sabíamos perfectamente como ocultarnos y hacer que nuestra presencia pasara desapercibida, y con el tiempo nosotros dos fuimos perfeccionando esa táctica, ya que la utilizábamos para escabullirnos juntos o escapar por un rato de la abadía.

Agudice a lo máximo mi sentido del oído para no perder ningún detalle de la conversación, de la cual esperaba obtener la información que necesitaba y para mi sorpresa seria mejor de la que esperaba")

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Cap 33: El comienzo de todo parte III

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 33: El comienzo de todo (tercera parte)

En este capitulo continua el Flash Back de Tala (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Tala, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Tala)_

Kai y Rei se encontraban a mitad del pasillo, ambos dando la espalda hacia el lugar donde Bryan y Tala se encontraban escondidos

"¿querías hablar conmigo?" pregunto Rei un poco nervioso

"si, pero aquí no alguien podría interrumpirnos" trato de acercarse a Rei el cual se encontraba unos pasos mas delante de él, pero este también camino alejándose de nueva cuenta de Kai

"¿Cuándo y en donde?"

"hoy a las 10:00 en la fuente del jardín del ala norte, ahí nadie nos molestara"

"lo siento Kai pero no podré"

"¿Por qué?"

"bueno porque tengo que arreglar unos asuntos del restaurante"

"¿y no pueden esperar un par de minutos?" su voz se escuchaba algo molesta

"es el restaurante de tu familia no puedo descuidarlo, confiaste en mi para dirigirlo y no voy a defraudarte, así que no podré ir" acabando de decir esto empezó a caminar

("¿Qué quiso decir él con eso, no entiendo, acaso es para no levantar sospechas de lo que esta haciendo, pero no encuentro el sentido de hacer eso, después de todo si es tan astuto debería saber que Voltaire esta enterado de que esta manipulando a Kai, ¿Por qué quiere seguir haciéndose el inocente, ¿a quien pretende engañar con su actitud?")

"Rei" al escuchar su nombre Rei detuvo su marcha

("no puede ser, eso no es posible, Kai no puede estar suplicándole a Rei, voltee a ver a Bryan y al ver su rostro el cual mostraba una tremenda sorpresa supe que no estaba equivocado, en aquel tono de voz de Kai a pesar de parecer normal y frío había un deje de suplica mezclado, él, el grandioso Kai que nunca suplico a pesar de ser cruelmente castigado por Boris o por algún entrenador, él que nunca se doblego ante nadie, se encontraba ahora suplicándole a ese chino, apreté fuertemente mis puños mientras una inmensa furia recorría mis venas, quise en ese mismo momento golpear a los dos, a Kai por ser tan idiota al haberse enamorado de esa escoria, pudiendo haber tenido a quien él quisiera a sus pies, y ese Kon por atreverse a jugar con Kai de esa forma

Estaba apunto de salir cuando los fuertes brazos de Bryan me lo impidieron, jalando mi cuerpo hacia él aprisionándolo, para después susurrarme un 'tranquilízate o echaras todo a perder', como pude me trate de tranquilizar un poco, aunque no pude evitar tomar fuertemente entre mis manos parte de la chamarra de Bryan arrugándosela, pero en ese momento poco importaba")

"esta bien iré" acabando de decir esto Rei emprendió nuevamente su marcha hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Kai permaneció quieto en su lugar por unos instantes, después de los cuales empezó a caminar tomando un camino diferente al de Rei, una vez que ambos se hubieran marchado Tala y Bryan salieron de su escondite.

"y bien Tala ¿Qué pretendías?" dijo bastante molesto

"no entiendo que quieres decir con eso" contesto tan calmadamente que hizo enojar mas a Bryan

"claro que sabes a que me refiero, estuviste a punto de estropearlo todo" estaba realmente enojado y su tono de voz así lo hacia notar aunque no estuviera gritando

"pero no lo hice" dijo también con enojo en su voz

"porque YO lo evite"

("no entendía porque Bryan se encontraba tan enojado, claro que él tiene un carácter bastante temperamental, bueno yo no soy ningún santo en ese aspecto, pero aun así no entendía su molestia en ese momento, era cierto que casi arruinaba todo pero eso no era ningún motivo para que se estuviera tan enojado, un momento ¿amenos que sea porque…? Porque estuviera celoso, si, no había otro motivo para que se encontrara en ese estado, Bryan era bastante posesivo y eso yo ya lo sabia, suspire sin poder evitarlo, él mejor que nadie debería saber que entre Kai y yo no puede existir nada, pero creo que sus celos le hicieron olvidar eso así que tenia que recordárselo.

Me acerque a él y lo bese apasionadamente, tardo un poco pero por fin contesto mi beso profundizándolo mas, abrí mis labios permitiéndole el paso a su lengua, normalmente me hubiera unido a una batalla para ver quien podía explorar mas la boca del otro, pero no lo hice y deje que recorriera a su antojo la mía, dándole entender así que yo era solamente de él, y creo lo entendió porque cuando el beso termino me miro algo avergonzado")

"bien Bryan ahora hay que trabajar"

"por suerte ellos ya nos dieron la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo nuestro plan"

("y era cierto, ellos nos habían dado información muy valiosa pues un encuentro como ese era lo que necesitábamos, era simplemente perfecto y teníamos que aprovechar la oportunidad porque talvez no hubiera otra, no sin que Kai pudiera sospechar de nosotros, aunque algo de esa conversación seguía inquietándome")

"si, aunque es conversación se me hizo bastante rara sobre todo lo que dijo Rei, no le encuentro sentido"

"es cierto Tala eso fue muy raro, pero después analizaremos eso, por el momento lo mejor es ir a revisar el terreno donde esos se encontraran"

"bien (miro su reloj el cual marcaba las 9:20) tenemos solo media hora para hacerlo, conociendo a Kai llegara 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, así que debemos darnos prisa"

Los dos emprendieron el camino hacia el jardín del ala norte, revisaron cuidadosamente todo el terreno encontrando los lugares estratégicos para esconderse y desde los cuales podrían oír y ver todo sin ser descubiertos, faltaban 15 minutos para las diez y ya tenían todo planeado, ahora solo quedaba que todo saliera bien, cada uno tomo su lugar como lo habían acordado

Pronto pasaron los cinco minutos y como lo había dicho Tala, Kai llego cuando faltaban diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, el bicolor se sentó en el borde de aquella hermosa fuente, la luz le era proporcionada por la luna y por los reflectores que había en el jardín, todo era absoluto silencio y tranquilidad, justo como a él le gustaba, su mirada se perdió en el cielo estrellado, este se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor gracias a que no había ninguna nube en el cielo nocturno, era una noche hermosa pero fría, aunque para él eso poco importaba ya que en verdad necesitaba hablar con Rei.

Bryan se mantenía atento a que el neko-jin hiciera su aparición en las cercanías del lugar, una vez que vio a su presa aproximarse le mando la señal a Tala, este por su parte salio de entre un camino de rosas justo por el cual había llegado Kai

"hola Kai" saludo Tala con una gran sonrisa

"Tala ¿Qué haces aquí?" trato de responder lo mas normal que pudo para que Tala no se diera cuenta de que lo había tomado por sorpresa, cosa que no funciono

"solo quiero hablar contigo, durante la cena no pude hacerlo por eso fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y fue cuando vi que venias hacia acá por lo cual decidí seguirte, espero que eso no te importe"

"lo siento Tala pero es mejor que te vayas ahora, mañana hablaremos"

"parece como si estuvieras esperando a alguien (ante el silencio de Kai Tala se hizo el sorprendido), ¡oh! Ya veo si estas esperando a alguien"

"eso no te importa ahora vete quiero estar solo"

"esta bien me iré solo dame 3 minutos lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante y prometo ser breve"

"de acuerdo habla de una buena vez"

"gracias (se acerco mas a Kai y se sentó a su lado para luego mirarle a los ojos) durante la cena te note algo preocupado y solo quería recordarte que yo soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mi si tienes algún problema, y también quería recordarte que siempre estaré para ayudarte y apoyarte, incondicionalmente para lo que quieras" mientras hablaba se iba acercando cada vez mas a Kai hasta que entre sus rostros solo había cinco centímetros de distancia, los cuales Tala elimino al besar a Kai

("sentí como el cuerpo de Kai temblaba ligeramente cuando nuestros labios se unieron, y a pesar de que intente profundizar esta caricia no lo conseguí pues Kai no contesto el beso, permaneció inmóvil sin moverse, lo mas seguro es que estuviera en shock, cosa que quedo descartada pues de repente sentí como una de sus manos empezó a mover aunque sus labios aun no lo hacían, su mano llego a mi pecho y delicadamente ejerció fuerza haciendo que me separara de él, una vez que consiguió su objetivo me miro a los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y tristeza, la verdad pensé que me gritaría o me golpearía por mi osadía, pero lo único que hizo fue agachar su mirada para después empezar a hablar")

"Tala yo…" no puedo seguir hablando pues Tala coloca un dedo en los labios del bicolor, los cuales acaba de saborear

"no digas nada, solo te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho" dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, después retiro su dedo de los labios de Kai para levantarse y desaparecer por el camino de rosas, dejando aun muy confundido Kai sentado en la fuente

Tala camino hasta estar seguro que estaba lejos del alcance de la vista de Kai y de Rei, para dar vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso para llegar hasta donde Bryan se encontraba escondido, lugar desde donde este estaba viendo las reacciones del gato ante la escena del beso que los dos habían planeado

(/Rayos me estoy perdiendo el espectáculo, bueno le pediré a Bryan que me cuente todo con lujo de detalle/) caminaba con mucha cautela por entre los arbustos y flores, hasta llegar aun árbol que era donde su koi se encontraba, una vez que llego al lado de este se dispuso a observar la escena entre Kai y Rei, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Kai se encontraba totalmente solo

("había tardado por lo menos ocho minutos en llegar hasta donde Bryan se encontraba, en donde estaba Rei acaso ya se había ido, estaba apunto de preguntárselo a Bryan pero él con la mirada me señalo un lugar en aquel enorme jardín, cuando mi vista se fijo en aquel sitio pude ver a Rei quien permanecía inmóvil recargado en una pared hecha de arbustos, en el ángulo y en el lugar en que se encontraba Kai no lo podía ver pero estoy seguro que Rei si a él, me encontraba confundido porque no se acercaba a donde Kai se encontraba

Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos mas y los dos seguían en la misma posición, Kai sentado en la fuente esperando a Rei, y este escondido tras esa pared, entonces Kai después de ver por quita ocasión su reloj se levanto y se marcho por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado, en ese momento voltee a ve a Bryan quien se veía igual de confundido que yo pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar, algo llamo nuestra atención, al voltear pude ver como Rei por fin se movía abandonado su escondite pero para mi sorpresa no caminaba en dirección por donde había llegado e ir hacia el interior de la mansión, sino que caminaba hacia la fuente, una vez frete a esta se sentó en el lugar que Kai estuviera ocupando momentos antes para después mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo, talvez perdido en sus pensamientos, fue en ese instante en que sentí como Bryan se movía con la intención de bajar del árbol pero antes de hacerlo me susurro un 'hora de tomar medidas drásticas, espérame aquí' yo solo asentí y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista, fue entonces que fije mi atención en Rei

Dos minutos después aparecía Bryan por detrás de Rei haciendo un poco de ruido al pisar una rama tirada en el piso asustando al chino, esto lo se porque de un salto se levanto mientras daba un pequeño grito, rápidamente se giro para ver que se trataba de Bryan, llevo una mano a su pecho talvez tratando de tranquilizarse, yo solo me concentre para oír y ver bien todo lo que pasase, pues la verdad no sabia que era lo que Bryan pretendía hacer")

"¡cielos Bryan me asustaste! (dijo Rei bastante agitado tratando de normalizar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón), ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"no sabia que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco estaba prohibido" dijo sarcásticamente

"claro que no, lo siento es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa" volvió a sentarse

"quisiera saber porque estas aquí ¿si no te molesta?" pregunto acercándose a donde Rei se encontraba

"en lo absoluto, solo paseaba"

"no me refería a eso"

"¿entonces?" ladeo su cabeza mostrando la gran duda que sentía

"quiero decir aquí en la mansión, como tu sabes porque estoy yo aquí se me hizo justo saber la razón de tu presencia"

"bueno es que Kai me invento a pasar un tiempo aquí en lo que resuelvo algunos asuntos personales" dijo mientras levantaba la vista al cielo

"¿y cuales?"

"no quiero hablar de eso" contesto bastante molesto

"lo siento no quise molestarte"

"no perdóname tu a mi, es solo que no quiero tocar ese tema por favor" dijo muy avergonzado por haberle hablado de esa manera a Bryan

"respeto eso, ¿oye puedo sentarme?"

"claro hay bastante lugar"

Ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio contemplando el cielo por unos minutos hasta que Bryan rompió el silencio

"no pienses que soy un entrometido por lo que te pregunte, lo que pasa es que conozco muy bien a Kai y se me hizo un poco extraño que te haya invitado a su casa, después de todo él es una persona muy desconfiada y también muy poco confiable si te soy sincero, te recomiendo que te alejes de él o podría hacerte mucho daño"

"eso no es cierto, Kai es muy confiable y una muy buena persona, él seria incapaz de lastimar a un amigo, tu dices que conoces muy bien a Kai pero eso no es cierto, ya que si así fuera sabrías que no hay una mejor persona que él en el mundo" dijo bastante ofendido viendo directamente a los ojos a Bryan quien como contestación sonrió ligeramente

"sabes te pareces mucho a un persona que conozco, le dije exactamente lo mismo que te dije a ti y él me respondió lo mismo que tu"

"¿Quién es esa persona?"

"Tala" pronuncio el nombre restándole importancia pero viendo como en los ojos de Rei aparecía un deje de enojo y dejaba de sonreír

"¿y desde cuando conoces a Kai?" dijo para cambiar de tema

"desde que éramos niños, debo de confesarte que al principio creí que por ser el nieto de Voltaire era un debilucho que solo estaba ahí por su abuelo y que no se tendría que esforzar como nosotros, en pocas palabras me caía tan mal que no podía verlo ni en pintura, pero fue gracias a Tala que empecé a tratarlo y fue cuando me di cuenta que no era lo que yo pensaba, era un buen amigo si te ganabas su confianza, lo cual era muy difícil, pero Tala, Ian, Espencer y yo lo logramos, además de ser los únicos que soportábamos su carácter, aunque el que mejor logra soportarlo y llevarse bien con él es Tala, incluso puedo asegurar que entre ellos dos puede darse mas que una simple amistad ( ante esas palabras los ojos de Rei se llenaron de furia y todo su cuerpo se tenso) (/no cabe la menor duda que se puso celoso/), ¿tu que opinas?"

"la verdad no me interesa, es la vida de Kai y puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana" hablo bastante enojado

"tranquilízate solo quería saber tu opinión"

"perdón (dijo bajando el rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero Bryan y Tala pudieron notarlo) es solo que he tenido unos días muy difíciles y no se lo que me pasa últimamente, bueno ya es algo tarde (dijo levantando el rostro con una gran sonrisa y ya relajado por completo) me retiro a descansar, buenas noches Bryan" como contestación solo tubo un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte del pelilavanda y sin esperar mas se marcho de allí por el camino por el cual había llegado

Tala apareció frente a Bryan y se sentó a su lado

"no hay ninguna duda el gato esta totalmente celoso"

"también lo note Bryan, pero ¿porque no apareció delante de Kai y en lugar de eso permaneció escondido?"

"no lo se, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que no esta manipulándolo, o de lo contrario no hubiera perdido tiempo para hacer que Kai nos echase de la mansión"

"crees que entre esos dos ya haya algo"

"no lo creo, ya que de existir algo entre los dos Rei no hubiera permanecido escondido"

"pero y si Rei no esta enamorado de Kai"

"lo esta, el brillo que aparece en sus ojos cuando habla de él lo delata, ahora solo nos resta informarle a Voltaire sobre esto para que nos diga que debemos hacer"

"no"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque tengo otros planes"

"entiendo, pero es muy peligroso lo que pretendes"

"si, pero estamos hablando de la felicidad de Kai y talvez Rei interfiere en esta, así que solo lo sabremos de esa forma"

"entonces hay que empezar de una vez con los preparativos"

"bien vamonos" y dicho esto ambos emprendieron el camino hacia su habitación

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Cap 34: El comienzo de todo parte IV

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 34: El comienzo de todo (cuarta parte)

En este capitulo continua el Flash Back de Tala (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Tala, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Tala)_

Tala y Bryan por fin habían terminado de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que cada uno tenia que hacer para que lo que iban a realizar saliera a la perfección, y ahora estaban descansando placidamente en la cama que tenían que compartir, claro que eso no le desagradaba a ninguno de los dos, Voltaire les había ofrecido una habitación para cada uno pero prefirieron solo una

(/Kai es como un hermano para mi y lo quiero como tal, gracias a él encontré la felicidad al lado de Bryan, y es por eso que quiero que él encuentre su propia felicidad, solo quiero lo mejor para él, me a ayudado mucho y creo que es justo que ahora yo le ayude, talvez lo que voy hacer esta mal pero como saber que Rei es el indicado para Kai, no quiero verlo sufrir a causa de ese Kon; así que mas vale que estés preparado Rei porque a partir de ahora yo seré tu más terrible pesadilla, si acaso amas a Kai tendrás que luchar por él, y si no es así es mejor que vayas preparando tus maletas porque yo me encargare de que largues de aquí y que él nunca mas te vuelva a ver, ni tu a él, me encargare de que se olvide de ti, lo juro/)

("Ya todo estaba listo, sabia que era algo arriesgado hacer lo que quería pero no encontraba otra mejor opción, después de todo la felicidad de Kai estaba en juego, lo bueno es que Bryan acepto ayudarme, aunque él no me lo diga se que a veces se siente celoso de Kai porque le presto mucha atención, pero también sabe que mi cariño hacia él es inofensivo

Se que Kai talvez se enoje conmigo o incluso llegue a odiarme por lo que voy a hacer pero con el tiempo vera que fue lo mejor y entonces me lo agradecerá, por ahora lo único que Bryan y yo teníamos que hacer era…")

Fin del Flash Back de Tala

Tala fue sacado de sus recuerdos al sentir que alguien pasaba corriendo a un lado de él, cuando fijo su vista en el causante de esto vio la pequeña figura de Keishi quien parecía estar buscando algo

"¿Qué buscas?" pregunto Bryan con gran curiosidad ahorrándole al pelirrojo hacer esa pregunta

"el mejor lugar para esconderme y que ella no pueda encontrarme" dijo señalando a la pequeña Aiko que se encontraba recargada en un árbol dándoles la espalda a ellos y al parecer cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos

"y porque no te escondes aquí" Tala señalo un hueco que había entre su silla y dos paredes

"pero ahí me vera fácilmente"

"no si Bryan recorre mas su silla, así él cubrirá este espacio y ella no te vera, te lo aseguro" le brindo una sonrisa al pequeño quien le contesto con otra mas grande e hizo lo que Tala le había sugerido, una vez que entro en aquel espacio se agacho para quedar mejor oculto, y luego de eso Bryan acomodo su silla para así cubrir por completo al niño

Para quien sabe de buenos escondites esa no era una buena opción, ya que al estar cerca fácilmente se podía observar la figura del pequeño dándole así la 'desventaja' en el juego, pues los otros niños habían escogido 'los mejores' escondites

Después de que Aiko durara un poco mas de espaldas volteo y miro hacia todas las direcciones, primero se dirigió a unos arbustos esperando encontrar a alguno de los tres niños, al haber fallado en su objetivo cambio su ruta y empezó a acercarse a donde los adultos se encontraban, llegando primero al centro de ellos para luego caminar a donde Keishi se encontraba escondido, y si se aproximaba mas inevitablemente lo vería, pero la pequeña detuvo su marcha abruptamente, en su cara se reflejaba el miedo que su cuerpo hacia presente al temblar, la causa de este sentimiento en la pequeña era causado por dos pares de ojos que la veían con molestia y frialdad, la pequeña no soporto ni un segundo mas aquellas miradas así que retrocedió para después dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo en dirección contraria para seguir buscando a los que estaban escondidos, los dueños de aquellas miradas sonrieran complacidos, pues habían evitado que el pequeño Keishi fuera encontrado

"ha pasado el peligro Keishi ya se fue la niña" dijo Bryan

"pensé que me encontraría" dijo sonriente aun sin moverse de su lugar ni cambiar de posición

"pues ya vez que no, además te puedo asegurar que si te quedas aquí no te encontraran, verdad Bryan"

"tenlo por seguro"

"gracias tío Tala y tío Bryan"

Kai que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de Bryan y Tala, había visto todo lo ocurrido desde que el niño se acerco corriendo buscando un sitio en donde esconderse, como Tala le había indicado uno y como su hijo había hecho lo que el pelirrojo le sugirió, así también que Bryan había acomodado su silla para ocultar mejor al pequeño, y por ultimo como habían hecho trampa al asustar a la niña para evitar que Keishi fuera hallado

(/Esos dos no tienen remedio, pero me alegra que quieran tanto a Keishi, y se que el cariño es mutuo pues Kei-chan los considera como sus tíos

Si hace mas de seis años y medio alguien me hubiera dicho que yo volvería a hacer feliz lo hubiera juzgado como loco, pues en ese entonces yo pensaba que la felicidad era algo que a mi se me había negado, ¿pero cuando fue que toda esta inmensa felicidad empezó, talvez desde el primer campeonato de beyblade ya que allí fue donde lo conocí, o talvez desde el día que mi abuelo me dejo en la abadía ya que fue cuando empecé a jugar beyblade y gracias a esto pude convertirme en un gran beyluchador y pude llegar al campeonato, estos sin duda fueron elementos para que esta se pudiera dar, pero para mi él comienzo de todo ocurrió aquel día/)

Flash Back de Kai (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Kai, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Kai)_

La tarde había caído en Rusia y Kai se encontraba en su habitación, aunque no se estaba ahí por gusto sino porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

("me encontraba acostado en mi cama un poco decepcionado, bueno decir poco no era correcto mas bien era muy decepcionado, ya que me había esforzado al máximo para acabar todo lo que tenia que hacer en la oficina y poder regresar a la mansión, pues quería hablar con Rei, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo, me dijeron que aun no había llegado, se me hizo muy raro así que decidí hablarle por teléfono al restaurante me dijo que tenían mucha gente por lo cual debía quedarse para ayudar, así que no tuve otro remedio que quedarme en mi habitación meditando un poco, pues hace ya una semana él me ha estado esquivando, bueno al menos así lo siento pues siempre busca algún pretexto para no estar a solas conmigo, ¿Por qué? no lo se, durante toda la semana he estado tratando de saber que fue lo que hice mal, pero no encuentro absolutamente nada, esto me tiene realmente confundido, y la confusión es algo que odio pues me hace sentir vulnerable y débil.

Cosa que desde que vi por primera vez a Rei es muy común en mí, pues en esa ocasión en que se enfrento a Takao no pude evitar quedándomele viendo por un buen rato hasta que reaccione y me pregunte el porque lo había hecho, esa fue la primera vez desde muchos años atrás que me sentía confundido, pero la primer respuesta o mejor dicho excusa que mi cerebro me dio fue que me le había quedando viendo porque sus rasgos felinos no eran muy comunes, muy dentro de mi sabia que eso no era cierto pero no quise darle mas vueltas al asunto y lo deje todo como estaba, cuando me ofrecieron ser el líder del equipo acepte pues así podría quitarles sus bestias bit las cuales serian útiles para los planes de mi abuelo, pero lo que me hizo sentir de nuevo confundido fue que por alguna razón aquella decisión me lleno de un extraño sentimiento que en ese entonces no reconocía, podía ser felicidad, no, ya que se suponía que no debía sentir ese tipo de emociones, ni siquiera al ganar una batalla, pero entonces que era, al no hallar la respuesta correcta decidí dejar ese asunto olvidado y concentrarme en mi misión.

Conforme paso el tiempo me sentía cada vez mas confundido sobre todo cuando Rei estaba cerca de mi, ya que no podía evitar quedarme viéndolo, claro que lo hacia discretamente para que ni él ni nadie se diera cuenta, y nuevas y desconocidas sensaciones me invadieron logrando confundirme aun mas, sobre todo cuando apareció Mariah, y conforme esos sentimientos crecían me sentía peor, cuando por fin llegamos a Rusia, lugar en el cual el campeonato terminaba, me empecé a sentir demasiado inquieto e intranquilo, había algo en ese lugar que causaba eso en mi, fue cuando fuimos a la abadía, en cuanto la vi un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no quería entrar pero tampoco quería parecer un cobarde frente a los demás, sobre todo frente a Rei

Cuando me interne en aquel lugar para saciar mi curiosidad, me percate de cómo mis habilidades mejoraban y también sabia que la voz de aquel hombre yo la conocía, entonces recuerdos olvidados volvieron poco a poco a mi en cuando vi a Black Dranzer, cuando este estuvo en mis manos pude sentir su inmenso y embriagador poder, era lo que necesitaba para ser el mejor beyluchador, para alcanzar la perfección, la cual era mi única razón para seguir vivo, cegado por ese poder abandone a los Blade Breakers.

Entonces la confusión se apodero aun mas de mi, no se suponía que al alcanzar la perfección y ser el mejor me haría sentir bien, entonces porque rayos me sentía peor que nunca, porque sentía aquel vació en mi interior, entonces en aquel lago lo supe, o eso creí, ya que en ese momento pensé que era porque me hacia falta la amistad que me daban esos chiquillos, como yo acostumbraba decirles

Así que regrese con los Blade Breakers, pero después cuando Rei peleo contra Bryan, y Rei casi muere sentí que yo moría con él, fue la primera vez que sin poder evitarlo mostré preocupación por alguien, me sentí destrozado al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable y quise matar en ese mismo instante a Bryan

A partir de aquel momento no pude negar mas la verdad, verdad que yo había sabido desde el principio y que me negaba rotundamente a aceptarla, estaba enamorado de Rei, pero se suponía que yo no debía enamorarme, el amor era para los débiles y yo era fuerte, además Rei amaba a Mariah yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad, por lo que decidí dejar las cosas como estaban y tratar de alejarme de él, cosa que por mas que intente no pude, y después la separación se hizo inevitable

Pensé que tendría que quedarme en Rusia pero mi abuelo me había inscrito en una escuela en Japón, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, me quería lejos de él y no lo culpo ya que yo arruine sus planes, pero no me sentía mal por eso, mas sin embargo sabia que seria severamente castigado por la osadía de haberle desobedecido, la verdad eso tampoco me importaba ni me preocupaba

Después aparecieron los Saint Shields y el segundo torneo, y con ellos la nueva oportunidad de ver a Rei, aunque sabia que él era un imposible para mí me conformaba con tenerlo cerca, con verle sonreír y escuchar su voz, seguiría amándolo en secreto como en un principio lo había hecho, me conformaría con su amistad, pero de nuevo nuestros caminos se vieron forzados a separarse, una parte de mi quiso retenerlo mas no lo hice a pesar de que el dolor, la soledad y el vació amenazaran con volver a apoderar de mi, y así lo hicieron, pero sabia que Rei tenia ya a alguien mas, aunque nunca me lo había dicho, pero se notaba cuando hablada de los White Tigers, y quien era yo para arrebatarle la felicidad, si yo era desdichado no tenia porque condenar a Rei al mismo destino.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta avisándome que era la hora de la cena me saco de mis cavilaciones, últimamente recordaba mucho el pasado pero eso solo era por una cosa y era saber si hacia lo correcto y en que momento había fallado, me levante sin ganas de hacerlo pues no me sentía con ánimos para ir a cenar, ni siquiera de salir de la habitación, pero la imagen de unos ojos tan dorados como el sol llego a mi, era cierto en el comedor tendría la oportunidad de verle, aunque no de hablarle pero al menos eso era mucho mejor que quedarme ahí encerrado

Salí y camine por los pasillos cuando de pronto mis ojos vieron algo muy agradable….

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Cap 35: El comienzo de todo parte V

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola, **antes que nada les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero en verdad eh estado muy ocupada, por lo cual no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir, pero como siempre les he dicho seguiré tratando de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, espero muy pronto volver al ritmo de antes en las actualizaciones, bueno también les quiero agradecer que sigan leyendo mi fic y todo el apoyo que me dan, ya que ustedes son los que hacen posible que el fic continué, mejor ya los dejo para que puedan leer el capitulo 35, el cual espero sea de su agrado.

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 35: El comienzo de todo (quinta parte)

En este capitulo continua el Flash Back de Kai (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Kai, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Kai)_

Kai caminaba con paso firme por el pasillo que le llevaría hasta el comedor, pero detuvo repentinamente su marcha cuando sus ojos vieron aquella figura que se encontraba a poca distancia de él, así que sin perder tiempo volvió a retomar su andar pero esta vez su paso era mas rápido, aunque no por eso se veía que fuese desesperado

"creí que tardarías mas en regresar"

("fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, aunque sabia que él no faltaría a la cena por lo cual no podía llegar mas tarde, pero que mas podía decirle sin que mis palabras no delataran mis sentimientos")

"¡KAI!" dijo Rei volteando rápidamente a donde provenía la voz, mientras su rostro denotaba una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo

"¿te asuste?"

"no… bueno si, lo que pasa es que no escuche tus pasos"

"pues debes estar muy distraído para no hacerlo"

"Un poco" dijo sonriendo algo apenado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca

("se veía increíblemente irresistible de esa manera, pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas pues debía aprovechar que los dos estábamos solos en el pasillo, así por fin podría hablar con él y saber de una buena vez que ocurría")

"Rei quiero hablar contigo"

"¿eh?… cla… claro pero eso tendrá que ser después, ahora tenemos que ir al comedor" y sin decir nada mas empezó a caminar rumbo al lugar al cual se había referido, Kai solo tardo unos segundos en imitar la acción del neko, así ambos caminaron en absoluto silencio

("y lo hacia de nuevo, otra vez me estaba esquivando, al menos eso me decía una parte de mi, mientras la otra me decía que eso no era cierto, que solo era mi imaginación, después de todo Rei tenia razón, debíamos llegar al comedor pues faltaba muy poco para las ocho y si llegábamos tarde mi abuelo se enfurecería, ya una vez nos había pasado eso y aunque le dije a mi abuelo que el retrazo había sido por mi culpa, cosa que era cierta, él pensó que había sido de Rei, lo supe por la mirada que le dirigió, esa vez nos advirtió que no quería que eso volviera a pasar

Sin mas remedio empecé a caminar como Rei lo había hecho, ambos íbamos en silencio, él parecía ir sumergido en sus pensamientos, y yo aun me debatía entre si solo era mi imaginación y todo seguía siendo como antes, o si eran ciertas mis sospechas y ya nada era lo mismo

Divise la puerta del comedor delante de nosotros, pero el sonido de varias pisadas llamo mi atención y al parecer también la de Rei, dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde esos sonidos provenían, me sorprendí mucho al ver a Bryan y a Tala, supongo que deje ver mi sorpresa y eso lo supe por las sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros, cosa que me hizo enojar pues nadie se burlaba de mi, incluyéndolos a ellos, iba a reclamarles por eso, pero en ese momento Tala se acerco rápidamente a mi y me abrazo, se me hizo muy raro aunque sabia que ese abrazo era fraternal y a la vez de apoyo, pero también sabia que Tala no era así de impulsivo, a menos sin una razón

No respondí el abrazo como se suponía que debía hacerlo, mas no lo aparte ni le rechace, Tala sabia que esa era mi manera de responder a su gesto, mi mirada entonces se poso en Bryan, quien como ya me lo temía se veía bastante molesto por el acto de Tala, pero cuando vi que su rostro cambio a uno de confusión y que no nos veía precisamente a nosotros sino a otro lado, decidí ver que había provocado tal cambio, fue cuando descubrí que Bryan veía fijamente a Rei, cosa que me molesto mucho y ante esa situación una pregunta llego rápidamente a mi: ¿Qué rayos hacían los dos aquí?

Tala dejo de abrazarme y se separo de mi para después mirarme directamente a los ojos, aproveche ese momento para hacerle ver mi duda, la cual se que él entendió perfectamente, pero por su respuesta y su tono de voz supe que quería iniciar a jugar como en los viejos tiempos, mas no me encontraba con ánimos para seguirle el juego así que se lo hice saber

Sin mas remedio me contesto y cuando las palabras 'tu abuelo nos mando llamar' llegaron a mis oídos, inmediatamente algo me dijo que eso no podría ser para nada bueno, así que seguí con mi interrogatorio pues tenia que llegar al fondo de ese asunto, fue en ese instante que mi abuelo apareció contestando a la pregunta que le había hecho a Tala

'Asuntos de negocios' fue su respuesta, mi cerebro proceso rápidamente toda la información que tenia frente a mi, Bryan y Tala se encontraban en la mansión por que mi abuelo quería tratar unos asuntos de 'negocios', ahora mi instinto me decía que esos 'asuntos' tenían que ver con Rei, pues Tala no le vio con buenos ojos, además que estaba el factor de que mi abuelo odiaba a Rei, y quien mejor que ellos dos para encargarse de deshacerse de él sin que yo pudiese a llegar a sospechar, era simplemente un plan perfecto, pues mi abuelo sabia de la amistad que existía entre los tres, así tal vez pensó que yo nunca sospecharía de ellos, pero lo que mi abuelo no sabia es que los conozco demasiado bien para saber que son capaces de lastimar a Rei si es era una orden que él les diera, pues era muy leales, y a pesar de ser mis amigos no les iba a permitir que ellos le hicieran algo a Rei

Cuando le pregunte cuales eran esos negocios él me respondió: 'son referentes a la abadía ya te había informado de eso, ¿o se te olvido?', entonces recordé que eran los que habíamos discutido un mes atrás, los cuales se tuvieron que posponer por unos viajes que mi abuelo se vio obligado a hacer, y también recordé que para resolver esos asuntos era obligatoria la presencia de Bryan y de Tala por ser los que llevaban ese cargo en la abadía, así que sin perder tiempo le respondí que lo recordaba, luego él dio la orden para que todos entráramos al comedor

Me sentí mal por haber pensado que todo era un plan de mi abuelo para deshacerse de Rei, por haberle acusado de ese modo sin suficientes pruebas y sin haberle dado el beneficio de la duda, pues después de todo mi abuelo había cambiado mucho, no se a que se debió ese cambio tan radical pero ahora era el hombre que antes de la muerte de mis padres había sido, lo supe aquel día en el que me mando llamar

No hacia falta que me dijeran para que me quería, yo sabia que era para recibir mi castigo por la osadía de haberle traicionado, el cual por cierto había tardado demasiado, me presente ante él sin mostrar miedo pues no lo tenia a pesar de tener el conocimiento que podría ser el peor castigo que hubiera sufrido en mi vida, cuando levanto su rostro calvo sus ojos en los míos, me sentí algo extraño por la forma en que se me quedo viendo, era como si tratase de ver dentro de mi, mas que podría hallar dentro de mi si no había nada

Esperaba su sentencia por mi anterior conducta pero para mi sorpresa no me había mandado llamar para eso si no para que yo escogiera a la escuela a la cual deseaba asistir, creo que no pude esconder mi desconcierto, dude algunos instantes pues talvez se traía algo en mente o se estaba burlando de mi, o talvez me estaba poniendo una prueba, sin embargo sus ojos me hicieron saber que lo decía sinceramente, mi abuelo me pidió una respuesta, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez en mi vida desde que vivía con mi abuelo que él me dejaba tomar una decisión de esa clase, así que no pensaba desaprovecharla por lo cual debía de analizar las cosa y tomar la decisión correcta, aunque ya había leído la carta donde venia la invitación, no pude evitar esta vez dejar clavados mis ojos en la palabra White Tigers mientras la imagen de una sonrisa y de unos ojos dorados volvían a mi, abrí lentamente mis labios sin querer pronunciar ninguna palabra solo para soltar un ligero suspiro, mas mi corazón me traiciono y aprovecho ese pequeño movimiento para dejar salir las palabras 'iré a la escuela en Japón', yo sabia que me convenía mas quedarme en Rusia por lo cual quise retractarme de lo antes dicho, pero si hacia eso delante de mi abuelo quedaría como un estupido que no era capaz de tomar una decisión, así que ya no había marcha atrás, además me sentía feliz porque le volvería a ver, y eso era lo que mas deseaba, no importaba que tuviera que hacer si podía estar con Rei nuevamente

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza ya que nuevamente lo hacia, cualquier cosa en la que pensara terminaba por invocar a Rei, y esta era una prueba; algo fastidiado de la situación decidí dejar mi mente en blanco y sentarme en mi lugar para cenar, en ese instante sentí una brisa a mis espaldas por lo cual voltee para descubrir que había sido provocada por Tala, quien se sentó a mi lado, lugar que siempre ocupaba Rei, ocasionando con esto que él ocupara el asiento siguiente, esto me molesto pues durante toda la semana la cena eran una de las pocas ocasiones que podía estar cerca de él, pero para mi desgracia Tala ignoro olímpicamente la mirada asesina que le di lo que provoco que mi molestia creciera, pero no podía hacer nada, pues Tala y Bryan me conocían bastante bien y no quería que ellos se llegasen a enterar de mis sentimientos hacia Rei, pues estaría en serios problemas porque conociéndolos intentarían hacer algo, y su intervención era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos

Decidí concentrarme en la comida que tenia frente a mi para no levantar ninguna sospecha, mire la copa de cristal que tenia aun lado dispuesto a tomar un poco del liquido que contenía, pero en él pude ver reflejado la imagen de Rei, por lo cual sin darme cuenta abandone mi deseo inicial por refrescarme un poco, y toda mi concentración se poso en la imagen de él, no podía explicarme como hasta en un simple reflejo Rei seguía viéndose sublime, aunque algo mas llamo mi atención su mirada era triste, claro que desde aquel mal acontecimiento en Japón su mirar era así, pero ahora había un brillo extraño que acrecentaba aun mas su tristeza, mas por inercia que por otra cosa voltee a mirarlo para tratar de hacerle saber que yo estaba con él y que nunca le dejaría, ni yo mismo se que clase de mirada le dirigí a Rei, pues desde hace tiempo me era difícil controlar mis acciones cuando le tenia cerca y mas en ese estado, pero creo que cometí un gran error al haber hecho esto ya que había olvidado por completo que Tala era el que se encontraba a mi lado, solo lo recordé cuando este me miro un poco extrañado por lo cual me vi obligado a regresar a mi acostumbrada mirada y regresar mi vista al frente, específicamente al liquido de la copa de cristal

La cena paso rápida y a la vez lentamente, se que se oye raro pero así me pareció, ni yo mismo podía explicar tal cosa, ahora lo único que esperaba era que mi abuelo diera la orden para retirarnos y así poder finalmente hablar con Rei cosa que ansiaba, después de unos segundos por fin mi abuelo pronuncio las palabras que yo esperaba y como era costumbre él fue el primero en marcharse, me pare de la silla acción que imitaron los demás, en ese momento uno de los mayordomos se acerco a la mesa y dirigiéndose a Bryan y a Tala les pregunto si querían que los llevara a su habitación, cosa que como me esperaba ellos se negaron, así el mayordomo se retiro dejándonos a los cuatro en el comedor, y eh aquí una pregunta: ¿Qué demonios estaba yo haciendo todavía en el comedor, la respuesta era simple y obvia: estaba esperando a Rei, el cual por cierto parecía querer quedarse allí toda la noche, bueno al menos eso me parecía ya que no se movía, después de un corto periodo Rei se acerco un poco a ellos para saludarlos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, si, ese era Rei, no importaba que pasara siempre trataba de dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa, lo único que me entristecía era saber que esa no era una sonrisa autentica, si no mas bien era una sonrisa forzada, rara vez sonreía con sinceridad, en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí solo lo ha hecho 4 veces, si, se que estoy loco quien en sus cinco sentidos contaría las sonrisas sinceras de una persona, pero es algo que no puedo evitar

Rei extendió su mano en forma de completar el saludo, pero Bryan y Tala no son las personas mas amables del mundo, bueno de que me quejo yo soy peor que ellos, pero lo que me enfureció fue que por culpa de su desprecio Rei entristeciera aun mas, quise gritarles y hacer que le pidieran una disculpa a él, pero no podía hacerlo, y tampoco podía tratar de animar a Rei con esos dos en frente, maldición estaba empezando a molestarme verdaderamente su presencia en la mansión, de por si las cosas ya eran complicadas para que Bryan y Tala las complicaran mas con su estadía en la mansión, pero no tenia mas remedio que aceptarlo pues eran designios de mi abuelo, además de que esos asuntos con la abadía tenían que ser resueltos los mas pronto posible, así que lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue sacar de allí a Rei, así que les dije que me retiraba a dormir pero no salí del comedor sin antes llamarlo a él, como ya era costumbre Rei me siguió después de despedirse de ellos como él estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo

Por fin podría hablar con Rei de una vez por todas, no, tenia que ser paciente ya que aun estábamos muy cerca del comedor y Tala y Bryan podrían salir en cualquier momento y escuchar nuestra conversación, así que seguí caminado en silencio con Rei a mi lado, una vez que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de toda área de peligro me detuve, Rei tardo un poco en darse cuenta pero también se detuvo quedando unos cuantos pasos delante de mi, era mi momento para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba ¿o talvez no?...")

Continuara…

Lo se, es algo corto pero espero poder hacer el próximo capitulo más largo, no cuento con mucho tiempo por lo cual esta vez no podré responder los reviews que me mandaron y los cuales les agradezco de todo corazón, pero aun así quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia para dejarme uno, gracias a:

**kaei kon **

**mchoco**

**Satanic Sasamy**

**Asuka-Hao**

**Alexia Kon de Hiwatari **

**La LoKa KeLLy**

**Sandy Kon **

**Rei-Dark-angel**

**shizu-sama**

**Azka-Yuki-Kikyou**

**Damika Hiwatari**

**HiO iVaNoT **

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Cap 36: El comienzo de todo parte VI

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 36: El comienzo de todo (sexta parte)

En este capitulo continua el Flash Back de Kai (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Kai, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Kai)_

("Por fin el momento que había esperado durante toda la mañana y la tarde estaba sucediendo, ahí estábamos los dos completamente solos era mi oportunidad para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba ¿o talvez no, estaba en ese dilema cuando escuche su voz, me pregunto si quería hablar con él, por su puesto que quería hablar con él, era lo que había querido hacer toda la semana, pero en ese instante me sentí vigilado, era extraño pues se suponía que no había nadie cerca, esa era la desventaja de vivir en una mansión ya que esta estaba llena de personal, lo que significaba que algún empleado podría estar cerca o podría aparecer en cualquier momento, así que lo mejor era ir a otro lugar

Le di a conocer mi decisión a Rei al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a él, ¿Por qué, aunque parezca ilógico y absurdo fue por necesidad, si, yo el gran Kai Hiwatari era dependiente a su presencia, me dolió mucho aceptar este hecho, pues se suponía que yo no dependía de nada ni de nadie, pero como muchas cosas en mí habían cambiado desde que él apareció, tantas que en un principio quise negarlas para seguir siendo el mismo, mas nunca lo conseguí a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hice y el tiempo que transcurrió, lo único que conseguí con el paso del tiempo fue que aquello se acrecentara mas, y no me quedo mas remedio que aceptarlas así al menos el lidiar con ellas era mucho mas fácil, pero no por eso menos doloroso.

Mas sin embargo apenas estaba llegando a su lado cuando se alejo repentinamente, bien ahora si me era urgente hablar con él y aclarar todo de una buena vez, así que sin mas preámbulos le dije que a las diez en la fuente del ala norte, sabia que ahí nadie nos interrumpiría, estaba apunto de retirarme pues no había mas que decir, o bueno al menos eso creía pues como parecía ser costumbre últimamente todo estaba en mi contra, ahora Rei me dicen a que no podrían ir, ¿Por qué, esa pregunta salio por si sola mas era precisamente lo que quería saber, su respuesta fue que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos del restaurante, esta situación me tenia harto, solo quería una maldita respuesta, acaso eso era pedir mucho, no pude controlarme por mas tiempo, bueno al menos no completamente pues en mi voz se relejaba mi enojo, le dije que si esos asuntos no podían esperar un par de minutos, si, lo único que necesitaba era un par de minutos para terminar con todo esto

'Es el restaurante de tu familia no puedo descuidarlo, confiaste en mi para dirigirlo y no voy a defraudarte, así que no podré ir' eso fue lo que me respondió para después empezar a caminar, en cuanto lo vi alejarse nuevamente, la desesperación se empezó a apoderar de mi, pronuncie su nombre en un intento desesperado por retenerle, supe que había dejado salir aquella palabra con algo de suplica, mas eso poco me importo, lo único que tenia para mi importancia en esos momentos era una respuesta que solo Rei podría ofrecerme, la había tratado de hallar por mi mismo durante toda esa semana pero nunca la conseguí, no solo quería esa respuesta, la necesitaba, mi mente y mi corazón imploraban por ella, era una de las pocas veces que mi razonamiento y mis sentimientos se ponían de acuerdo en algo

Para mi alivio Rei detuvo su marcha y sin voltear me dijo que iría, después volvió a caminar para marcharse rumbo a su habitación, yo permanecí uno poco mas de tiempo en donde me encontraba, con el único fin de tratar de poder recobrar mi indiferente y fría postura cuando lo logre emprendí mi camino hacia mi cuarto, durante el trayecto a este no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Rei cuando se refirió al restaurante que creía pertenecía a mi familia, sin saber en realidad que era de él, uno de sus doctores me dijo que debería mantenerse ocupado en algo que le gustara para que su recuperación fuera mas rápida, yo sabia que a él le gustaba cocinar y que el trabajo en los restaurantes le agradaba mucho, así que sin penarlo dos veces decidí comprar un restaurante para que él se ocupara de este sin que tuviera presiones de un jefe u otra cosa por el estilo, él seria dueño de todo así que no tenia porque preocuparse, ¿pero por que le había dicho aquella mentira de que el restaurante era de mi familia? La respuesta era sencilla yo sabia que si le decía a Rei que el restaurante era suyo no lo hubiera aceptado por ningún motivo y tampoco querría trabajar en el al saber esto, talvez la otra opción que tenia era quedarme yo con el restaurante, ¿pero para que quería yo uno, después de todo los negocios estaban marchando a la perfección y otra de las razones y la mas importante por lo que lo puse a nombre de Rei era para que él tuviera un capital seguro con el cual contar en caso de una emergencia, ya sea que decidiera irse lejos o permaneciera a mi lado, aunque mientras permaneciera a mi lado yo velaría para que no le faltara ni le pasara nada, me lo había jurado a mi mismo el día que acepto venir a Rusia

Entre a mi habitación me sentía cansado había tenido un día muy difícil y para colmo una semana llena dudas y preguntas sin respuestas, es cierto que en el pasado también había estado en situaciones similares, largos periodos de dudas y confusiones, mas lo distinto en aquellas veces era que sabia que en alguna parte de mi ser estaban todas las respuestas, solo era cuestión de encontrarlas, pero ahora yo sabia que las respuestas que quería encontrar no las tenia yo, estaban fuera de mi, estaban en Rei, y eso era lo que mas me agobiaba pues no quería involucrarlo a él en mis problemas, ya bastantes tenia él con lo que había pasado, pero por mas que tratase de alejar aquello me era imposible, además de que todo mi ser exigía esas respuestas

Me senté en mi cama ahora debería de pensar que era exactamente lo que le preguntaría no es que no lo supiera, sino que tenia que escoger las palabras adecuadas para que Rei no sospechara nada, sabia que si él se enterara de mis sentimientos lo perdería para siempre

En mi mente imagine todas las posibles situaciones en las que me podría encontrar al hablar con él, para saber que responder o que decir en cualquier circunstancia comprometedora o normal, después de todo yo era una persona muy calculadora y me gustaba tener bajo control las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor, fije mi vista en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, sus manecillas indicaba que eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco, así que me puse de pie y salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme al lugar donde había citado a Rei, siempre me ha gustado ser puntual, aunque mas bien creo que es una virtud o un defecto (como lo quieran ver) de familia, pues que yo sepa todos los Hiwatari's siempre han tenido ese habito, y si estoy antes de lo acordado mucho mejor para mi porque eso ayuda a analizar el terreno por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, aunque conozco perfectamente ese jardín me gustaría poder tener un tiempo de relajación antes de que la hora llegue

Mis ojos se fijaron en la hermosa fuente que había allí, me gustaba en especial ese jardín porque era difícil de verlo, quien no conociera la mansión nunca se daría cuenta de su existencia, ¿Por qué? bueno las enormes paredes de arbustos bien podados evitaba que este se viera a simple vista, además de que solo existían dos caminos para legar allí, muy confusos si no los conoces bien

Seguí mi marcha hasta la fuente y una vez allí me senté en el borde de esta mientras levantaba mi cara para ver el cielo estrellado y la luna menguante que junto a los reflectores proporcionaban la tenue luz necesaria para iluminar aquel lugar, todo era silencio y tranquilidad justo como me gustaba, el cielo se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor gracias a que no había nubes que obstruyeran su visión, sentía una sensación algo hormigueante en la boca del estomago y en el pecho, sabia que aquello era producido por el solo hecho de saber que estaría a solas con Rei, mas me concentre por ignorar dichas sensaciones para poder mantener firme mi postura, solo unos minutos mas y lo vería

En ese instante escuche unos pasos provenientes de mi derecha justo donde se encontraba el camino de rosas por el cual llegue, eso se me hizo muy extraño pues Rei siempre llegaba por el camino del laberinto que se encontraba casi enfrente mío, mas eso importaba poco lo bueno es que había llegado, mas como dije antes todo parecía estar en mi contra pues la voz que me saludaba no pertenecía a Rei sino a Tala, el verlo ahí me sorprendió mucho aunque trate de que mi sorpresa no se notara en mi voz ni en mi rostro, sin perder tiempo le pregunte que hacia aquí, 'solo quiero hablar contigo, durante la cena no pude hacerlo por eso fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y fue cuando vi que venias hacia acá por lo cual decidí seguirte, espero que eso no te importe' fue su contestación, debía deshacerme de él antes de que Rei apareciera o iba a estar en serios problemas pues Tala podría sospechar y no podía arriesgarme a eso, así que le dije que lo sentía pero que era mejor que se fuera y que hablaríamos mañana, pensé que con eso me lo quitaría de encima, pero para mi desgracia no fue así ya que empezó con su acostumbrado juego para sacarme de mis casillas cosa que era muy fácil en aquellos momentos, 'parece como si estuvieras esperando a alguien' soltó de pronto esas palabras, por tercera ocasión desde que apareció en el pasillo me volvió a tomar por sorpresa, no sabia con exactitud que responderle y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el volví a hablar bastante sorprendido '¡oh! Ya veo si estas esperando a alguien', si no le ponía un alto ahora no me lo quitaría de encima toda la noche, por lo cual conteste rápidamente que eso no le importaba que se fuera pues quería estar solo, esperaba que eso funcionara, mas porque había utilizado mi tono de enfado haciéndole saber a Tala que no estaba jugando y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, 'esta bien me iré solo dame 3 minutos lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante y prometo ser breve' esa fue su petición a la cual accedí si con eso lograba que se fuera de una buena vez

Después de que accedí a su petición él se sentó aun lado de mi, clavo sus ojos en los míos y empezó a hablar, 'durante la cena te note algo preocupado y solo quería recordarte que yo soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mi si tienes algún problema, y también quería recordarte que siempre estaré para ayudarte y apoyarte, incondicionalmente para lo que quieras' sabia que aquellas palabras eran sinceras y siempre había sabido de antemano aquello, al igual que él sabia que contaba con migo del mismo modo

Tala estaba demasiado cerca de mi mas no le preste mucha importancia después de todo éramos amigos de la infancia y su presencia no me molestaba, bueno a veces no lo hacia, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me percate que cuando sus labios y los míos se unieron, no pude evitar el temblor de mi cuerpo cuando esto sucedió, no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía como Tala intentaba profundizar el beso tratando de abrir mi boca, mas mis labios nunca se movieron para permitirle esto ni para contestar el beso que el me brindaba, permanecía inmóvil debo de confesar que casi entro en shock pero no se gracias a que no lo hice, mas sin embargo sabia que debía detener aquella acción de Tala, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta como, de haber sido otra persona le había apartado de inmediato con un golpe y luego le insultaría, le gritaría o le seguiría golpeando, pero se trataba de Tala uno de mis mejores amigos, la primera persona en la abadía que me había aceptado a pesar de mi hostil comportamiento, aquel que había sido mi compañero de travesuras, aquel que era casi como mi hermano, ¿Cómo debía apartarle de mi? La única forma en que se me ocurrió hacerlo fue poner una mano en su pecho para levemente empujarlo y así alejarlo de mi, varios sentimientos me invadieron: sorpresa, confusión y tristeza, no sabia que decirle ya que aun mi cerebro parecía no haber procesado todo lo que había pasado y parecía no querer creerlo, apenas pude pronunciar dos palabras, la cual una de ellas había sido su nombre, cuando sentí uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios evitándome así seguir hablando para hacerlo él, 'no digas nada, solo te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho' dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, después de eso se levanto y regreso por el camino de rosas por el cual, al igual que yo, había llegado

Yo seguí ahí sentado sumergido en la confusión que Tala había provocado con el beso que me dio, mas rápidamente llego a mi la razón por lo cual me encontraba en aquel lugar y eso era para poder arreglar la situación con Rei, así que sacudí levemente mi cabeza con el fin de dejar aun lado el incidente con Tala ya después aclararía las cosas con él, ahora debía poner todos mis sentidos y mi concentración en mi objetivo principal

Mi mirada se encontraba fija en el lugar por el cual Rei tendría que llegar, mas el tiempo pasaba y él no aparecía, mire por quinta ocasión mi reloj para ver que ya habían pasado 28 minutos, Rei siempre había sido muy puntual, eso solo me daba a entender una cosa, Rei no llegaría y lo que yo creía que era producto de mi imaginación resultaba que era verdad, él me estaba evitando, me levante y me marche de aquel lugar aunque una parte de mi me decía que siguiera esperándolo que él si vendría, ignore esa parte de mi pues mi orgullo no me permitía seguir un minuto mas en aquel lugar

Después de todo si Rei no quería verme no lo obligaría a hacerlo, él era libre de hacer lo que se le pegara la gana, mas eso no evitaba que me sintiera furioso por no saber que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando, primero Rei y para complicarme mas las cosas aquella situación con Tala, ahora una pregunta rondaba en mi mente…")

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Cap 37: El comienzo de todo parte VII

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 37: El comienzo de todo (séptima parte)

En este capitulo continua el Flash Back de Kai (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Kai, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Kai)_

("Una pregunta rondaba en mi mente: ¿Acaso podría volver a ser el de antes, ¿podría volver a crear aquella muralla de hielo a mi alrededor, volver a enterrar mis emociones y sentimientos, y lo mas importante volver a dejar de sentir?; eso era lo que realmente deseaba

Como cuando era pequeño después de que mis padres murieran, cuando mi abuelo me dejo en la abadía, en donde me enseñaron a hacer esto, ahí ya me habían advertido que esta clase de sentimientos me harían débil y vulnerable, y si alguna vez tuve alguna duda de que esto fuera cierto ahora no existe ninguna

Las personas solo pueden lastimarse unas a otras, sin importar que tanto les una o que clase de sentimientos sientan, al final siempre es el mismo resultado: sufrimiento, por eso es mejor estar solo, así nadie puede dañarte y la vida resulta ser mas fácil pues no dependes de nadie, si solo importabas tu mismo podrías ser capaz de ser mejor que los demás, de alcanzar la perfección que todos los seres humanos buscaban en la vida, de una forma u otra pero la buscan, en la abadía me enseñaron que lo único que valía la pena en esta vida era el poder y la perfección

Y eso era precisamente lo que yo quería alcanzar, eso era por lo único que vivía, pero cuando creí que estaba cerca de alcanzar mi objetivo apareció él, y con una mirada tan dorado como el sol e igual de calida que este derritió aquella muralla de hielo, con una sola sonrisa hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir y con el sonido de su voz desenterró todos los sentimientos y emociones que se encontraban sepultadas en lo mas profundo de mi ser, por eso le odio, le odio por regresarle el calor a mi corazón, por darme una nueva cosa por la cual seguir vivo, le odio porque por culpa de él el dolor y la confusión se volvieron a apoderar de mi, por hacer que me enamorara de él y no corresponderme, esa es la razón por la cual mas le odio, ja ¿a quien quiero engañar? Eso no es cierto, no le odio, no a Rei, al único que odio es a mi mismo por haber sido tan débil y estupido permitiendo que eso pasara

Él nunca me dijo que le amara yo fui el imbecil que lo hizo, yo fui el que no pudo mantener aquella barrera, quien permitió que él se clavara en mi mente y en mi corazón, debí de impedirlo de alguna manara, mas mi gran estupidez fue querer ignorar lo que él me hacia sentir en lugar de luchar contra esos sentimientos, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era imposible tratar de hacer algo, pues aquello se volvió mas fuertes que yo

Mi enorme orgullo quedo reducido a cenizas al no poder hacer mas que aceptar mi derrota, yo el ser que nunca perdía ahora me encontraba totalmente derrotado, lo único que reconfortaba era que había peleado hasta el final, había hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de mi ser, trate de odiarlo, de alejarme de él, de buscarle mil y un defectos, pero para mi desgracia todo lo que intente produjo el efecto contrario, haciendo que el odio hacia mi mismo creciera mas

A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera dejado irse solo a cualquier otra parte del mundo para ya no verle mas y así lograr apagar la llama que arde dentro de mi cuando le veo, pero se que si hubiera hecho eso nunca me lo habría perdonado, pues si algo malo le sucedía entonces seria culpa mía por no protegerle, promesa que me había hecho cuando sucedió lo del lago

Recuerdo que aquella vez Rei nos había convencido para que le acompañáramos a comprarle un regalo a Mariah y a 'su hijo', realmente no le preste atención alguna a los regalos, lo único que veía y en lo que estaba concentrado era en los movimientos y gestos de Rei, pues sabia que después de la boda jamás le volvería haber, y eso era algo que me jure a mi mismo, en realidad no quería asistir a dicha boda pero como siempre no pude negarme a una petición hecha por él, a pesar de ya haberle llamado a mi abuelo para que me permitiera regresar a Rusia cosa que por suerte este acepto sin ponerme ninguna condición o impedimento, mas Rei me imploro que me quedara para que fuera su padrino, eso implicaba estar en una boda en la cual no quería estar, implicaba ver a la persona que amaba casarse con otra que no era yo, en ese momento quise gritarle que no, que nunca haría tal cosa, pero cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, los vi tan suplicantes que no le pude decir eso, es mas no pude decirle nada, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar el teléfono para volver a llamarle a mi abuelo y decirle que retrasara mi viaje dos semanas, afortunadamente mi abuelo no hizo demasiadas preguntas, después de que colgué Rei me dio las gracias e hizo algo que nunca espere, me abrazo, en ese instante un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ocasionando que me tensara y que temblara ligeramente, y es que nunca Rei antes había hecho eso, pero eso ya no importaba, ya que sus brazos nunca mas volverían a rodear mi cuerpo, pues se casaría en pocos días

Me había perdido en esos pensamientos porque no supe como fue que llegue a aquella florería donde Rei se encontraba comprando unos hermosos arreglos de flores, y es que e de admitir que él tiene muy buen gusto, compro cuatro en total, los cuales Kyo, Takao, Max y yo tuvimos que cargar, realmente yo no quería hacerlo pues esos arreglos eran para esa gata rosa, mas no tuve otro remedio, lo único que me agradaba de toda esa situación, la cual parecía ser una pesadilla de la que quería despertar era que Rei estaba mas tiempo conmigo y menos con Mariah pues los dos estaban arreglando cosas totalmente distintas para que la boda pudiera realizarse en tampoco tiempo

Cuando llegamos al apartamento en el cual nos alojábamos subimos cuidadosamente por las escaleras para llegar al sitio donde se efectuaba una fiesta a la que ellas nos prohibieron interrumpir, pero la verdad interrumpirlas o no me daba igual, Rei nos hizo una seña para que no nos moviéramos de nuestros lugares, yo solo quería eso acabara rápido para retirarme de aquel lugar, pues la verdad no soportaba ver a Mariah y a Rei juntos, así que en cuando ella saliera a recibir los regalos yo dejaría el arreglo en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de mi y me iría a cualquier otro lugar, pero eso si lejos para calmar un poco el abatimiento que me inundaba desde el día de aquella noticia de la boda, como era de esperarse Rei utilizo sus habilidades felinas para llegar hasta la puerta sin ser detectado y comenzó a abrirla lentamente, vi como se había quedado paralizado en la puerta parecía estar escuchando lo que decían adentro de la habitación, en sus ojos se reflejaba que algo estaba mal, no tuve que quedarme mucho tiempo con la duda de saber que era lo que sucedía adentro pues el sonido de las voces fue elevándose hasta que todos los que nos encontrábamos afuera y un poco retirados del cuarto escucháramos con claridad, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Mariam, Salima y Emily habían estado utilizando a Rei para causarles celos a Ozuma, Kane y Michael, mas aunque eso naturalmente hizo que me disgustara no fue lo que me hizo llegar a un estado de semi shock, eso lo ocasiona la confesión que hizo Mariam al decir que el hijo que esperaba Mariah no era de Rei sino de Lee

Dos sentimientos encontraros se apoderaron de mi, el primero una inmensa felicidad al saber que después de eso Rei no se casaría con Mariah, y el segundo fue un gran dolor pues sabia que él en esos momentos estaba sufriendo al saber aquello, y no me equivoque pues el sonido de algo quebrándose me regreso a la realidad para ver una escena que nunca me hubiera gustado ver, la cara de Rei se había llenado de dolor y de sus ojos cascadas de lagrimas brotaban siguiendo un sendero en sus mejillas, y lo que era peor sus ojos no tenían brillo parecía como si en el instante en que aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos él hubiera muerto, cosa que para mi desgracia así fue pues desde aquel momento él nunca volvió a ser el mismo chico alegre y fuerte que siempre había sido

No pude moverme sino hasta que Rei se hecho a correr, tire el arreglo al piso y corrí tras él pues aunque algo me decía que le dejara solo para que se desahogara otra parte de mi me dijo que no hiciera eso pues tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, esa parte fue mas fuerte y fue a la que le hice caso

Yo tenia el conocimiento de que Rei era rápido pero no sabia que lo era tanto pues apenas salio del apartamento le perdí la pista, no sabia por donde se había ido y eso hizo que la opresión en mi pecho y el temor a lo que pudiese pasar creciera, sin saber en realidad lo que hacia o mas bien dicho hacia donde me dirigía yo ya me encontraba corriendo otra vez, pero ahora por las calles las cuales para mi suerte no estaban tan transitadas, en mi mente solo estaba la lastimosa imagen de Rei mientras mis pies se movían con voluntad propia, cuando por fin mis piernas se detuvieron desperté de mi letargo y vi que me encontraba en el lago donde Rei solía ir cuando quería estar tranquilo, para reflexionar o simplemente para estar solo, y eso lo sabia por que él mismo me lo había dicho una vez que por azares del destino llegue a este sitio en una de mis largas caminatas para escapar del bullicio de las personas encontrándome con Rei sentado utilizando como respaldo el tronco de un árbol mientras lanzaba pequeñas piedras al agua, esa vez estaba tan distraído que no noto mi presencia hasta que me decidí a hablarle, cosa que por cierto no quería hacer pues eso significaba romper tal hermoso cuadro que delante de mis ojos se llevaba acabo, mas mis ansias por escuchar su voz fue lo que me obligo a hablarle, cuando le pregunte que hacia allí él me confeso que era su lugar secreto al cual me invito a unirme, eso me hizo sentir muy alegre y acepte sin siquiera pensarlo

Pero ahora la pregunta que llego a mi era ¿Por qué había ido precisamente a aquel sitio? Mas la respuesta llego inmediatamente a mi cuando un pequeño destello llamo mi atención, al fijar mi vista hacia él lugar de donde esta provenía divise inmediatamente a Rei, quien en ese instante soltó el regalo que aun sostenía entre sus manos, dejándolo así que este cayera precipitándose desde una altura muy alta hasta el suelo, pues se encontraba parado justo al filo del peñasco

Lo siguiente que sucedió pareció que pasaba en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Rei se inclinaba hacia delante con la clara intención de arrogarse al vació, yo me encontraba a varios metros lejos de él, esa fue la primera vez que el terror se apodero de mi, antes había experimentado el miedo, pero jamás el terror, sentí la adrenalina fluir por cada poro de mi piel, y aun no se a ciencia cierta como hice para correr tal distancia en tampoco tiempo, pero eso no había sido aun suficiente pues aun estaba a medio metro de Rei cuando el cuerpo de este ya estaba prácticamente suspendido en el aire listo para su descenso, en una acción desesperada por mi parte para salvar la vida del ser al que yo amaba me lance hacia él, sabia que solo había dos posibilidades, la primera que yo cayera junto con él al precipicio, o que lograra regresarlo sano y a salvo a tierra firme

Para suerte mía fue la segunda opción la que logre, por la fuerza que llevaba ambos caímos al suelo pastoso, yo encima de él, al saber esto un sentí un gran alivio mas aun sentía el miedo, el dolor y la preocupación correr por mi sangre, fue en esos momentos que Rei abrió los ojos y sus orbes doradas se clavaron en las mías, en otras condiciones me hubiera sentido alegre y nervioso ante este acto, pero al ver tanto dolor en esos hermosos ojos hicieron que la furia se apoderara de mi, y toda ella iba dirigida hacia una sola persona y esa era la maldita gata rosa, debía de ver la manera de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho mas sabia que me por el momento de lo único que tenia que preocuparme y ocuparme era de Rei, en ese momento jure que le protegería, el destino me había dado la oportunidad de salvarle la vida y era mi deber velar porque él siempre estuviera a salvo ¿Cómo lo haría? No lo sabia, pero de un modo u otro lo haría.

Y desde ese día así lo había hecho, la vida me dio la oportunidad para mi cometido y esa había sido precisamente la decisión de Rei por irse lejos de aquel lugar, irse para que nadie le encontrara, no desperdicie esa ocasión y le propuse que viniera a Rusia conmigo, le asegure que nadie sabría donde se encontraba y que por mas que le buscaran nunca lo hallarían, después de hacerle ver todas las ventajas que esto tendría por fin accedió, entonces me prometí que nada le pasaría o le faltaría mientras estuviera a mi lado, pero también me prometí que no le retendría ni le haría hacer algo contra su voluntad

Pero creo que falle al haberlo internado en aquel psiquiátrico, lo hice por su bien aunque yo no tenia ningún derecho de hacerlo, creo que es por eso que Rei tiene ese comportamiento evasivo conmigo, aunque si esta fuera la causa debería de haber estado actuando así desde hace mas de cuatro meses, porque ese tiempo ha sido el que a transcurrido desde que salio de aquel lugar

Pero es precisamente eso lo que me frustra, no encontrar la causa por la cual Rei me evita de esa manera, si supiera lo que hice mal trataría de arreglarlo, pero por mas que busco no encuentro nada, no logro saber la razón de porque hace ya una semana él se comporta de esa manera, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Y sobre todo ¿Qué debo hacer para arreglar las cosas?

Esas dos malditas preguntas me estaban volviendo loco, ahora solo faltaba que las cosas empeoraran mas de lo que ya estaban, y algo en mi interior me decía que para mi desgracia las cosas seguirían empeorando con la llegada de Tala y Bryan a la mansión, es mas ya estaban peor…")

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Cap 38: El comienzo de todo parte VIII

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**NOTA: Hoooooolaaaaaaaaa** por fin después de tanto tiempo he podido subir el cap. 38, bueno aquí es donde me quede la ultima vez que me lo borraron y aun el capitulo 39 no lo he terminado solo lo tengo empezado, pero como lo había dicho en la nota del capitulo 1 al borrarme por segunda vez mi fic la poca inspiración que tenia se fue por lo que no seguí escribiendo ya que decía: "para que seguir escribiendo si de todas formas me lo van a borrar", y para colmo dure meses sin internet por lo que no podía volver a subir los capítulos nuevamente pues no tenia tiempo ni dinero para hacerlo en un cafe internet, así que decidí olvidarme del fic, pero como también dije en la nota del capitulo 1 los mails que me mandaron al igual que algunos reviews que me enviaron mediante la otra historia que tengo escrita (simplemente amigos) con la petición de volver a subirlo y continuarlo me animaron, pero no quería subirlo hasta haber terminado el capitulo 39 sin embargo la aspiración no regresa, talvez con ayuda de sus reviews lo haga; **OH POR CIERTO **las contestaciones de los reviews que me han mandado tanto el la primera como en la segunda parte de este fic "Las sorpresas de la vida" serán contestados en el próximo capitulo, pues como lo mencione en el summary de la segunda parte: estos capitulo (bueno algunos) tienen las contestaciones de los reviews de cuando todavía no me lo borraban; bueno aclarado esto solo me falta decir que DEJEN REVIEWS para que esta historia continué, es mas voy hacer un pequeño chantaje para subir el próximo capitulo mínimo deben de haber 15 reviews (lo siento pero el numero 15 me encanta), así también me tendré que forzar a continuar cuando se cumpla este requisito además de que ya lo había dicho varias veces soy mala y me encanta serlo :P, bueno les dejo por el momento para que lean el capitulo si así lo desean y de antemano **muchas gracias** por su apoyo pero sobre todo por leer este fic que sin ustedes ya no existiría.

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 38: El comienzo de todo (octava parte)

En este capitulo continua el Flash Back de Kai (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Kai, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Kai)_

("¿Qué fue lo que hice? Y sobre todo ¿Qué debo hacer para arreglar las cosas?

Esas dos malditas preguntas me estaban volviendo loco, ahora solo faltaba que las cosas empeoran más de lo que ya estaban, y algo en mi interior dice que para mi desgracia las cosas seguirían empeorando con la llegada de Tala y Bryan a la mansión, es mas ya estaban peor, pues aparte del problema con Rei ahora también tengo el problema con Tala

Y digo problema porque no es normal que tu amigo te bese y menos de la forma que él lo hizo, además ¿no se suponía que Tala amaba a Bryan, él mismo me había confesado esto y hasta me había pedido un consejo aquella vez, es mas juraría que esos dos ya estaban juntos, ¿entonces porque diablos me beso, ¿se habrán peleado? Si, eso es lo mas probable y Tala me beso para darle un escarmiento a Bryan, ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando, eso no puede ser posible, si, es cierto que Tala es un poco vengativo y nunca se queda con los brazos cruzados cuando le hacen algo, pero también se que él no seria capaz de utilizarme de esa manera para lograr su objetivo, y en dado caso de que lo hubiera hecho por esa razón significaría que Bryan estaba cerca y sobre todo que se encontraba viéndonos, y nunca me sentí vigilado; aunque en mi estado actual no logro concentrarme y por lo mismo me he encontrado muy distraído, ni siquiera sentí cuando Tala me siguió y eso me dice lo mal que me encuentro; una cosa mas por la cual esta opción queda descartada es el hecho de que Bryan es muy posesivo e impulsivo por lo cual hubiera hecho acto de presencia en aquel momento y reclamar por lo sucedido, cosa que nunca paso

¡Demonios! ¿Qué acaso no estaba yo ya lo bastante confundido y aturdido como para tener encima que lidiar ahora con esto, si tan solo Rei hubiera ido para aclarar las cosas esto ahora seria mas fácil, pero el hubiera no existe y jamás existirá por mas que lo desee

Ya estoy harto de todo esto, quisiera que todo acabara bien o mal, pero que terminara de una buena vez, no creo poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo más, prácticamente ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir como hasta hora")

Kai se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, aunque en realidad no le prestaba atención alguna a este, pues se encontraba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos; el frío empezaba a inundar la habitación a causa de que la gran ventana que daba hacia el balcón se encontraba abierta, mas esto no le importaba al chico bicolor, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar y sentir por lo menos por algunas horas, ya que aquella situación le agotaba tanto física, mental y emocionalmente, así que con esta decisión se obligo a tratar de alejar todo aquello que le agobiaba.

Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos en un intento por poder dejar su mente en blanco, para así entregarse finalmente a los brazos de Morfeo, mas aquello resulto totalmente inútil, pues en esos momentos varias imágenes de los pasados y recientes acontecimientos llegaron súbitamente a él como si de una película se tratase, obligándolo a abrir nuevamente los ojos

Frustrado ante la situación se incorporo un poco de su lugar hasta quedar sentado en la cama, para después de un brinco incorporarse por completo, y con paso firme se dirigió hacia el balcón para ver si con el gélido viento lograba serenarse, mas esto tampoco funciono pues aquellas imágenes y dudas no dejaban su cabeza por mas que el tratase de lograr aquello, pensó que talvez una larga caminata le ayudaría, pero desecho rápidamente aquella opción pues sabia que cada parte de la mansión le traería algún recuerdo de Rei como en otras ocasiones le había sucedido

("Maldecía mi suerte pues sabia que no iba a poder dormir por mas que lo deseara, y eso era lo único que me faltaba para hacer que ese día fuera un completo desastre; esta sin duda seria una larga noche, más que las anteriores, pues en las otras había logrado poner mi mente en blanco y así conseguía dormir un poco, bueno al menos lo suficiente para que nadie notara mi falta de descanso, pero ahora si no podría dormir, y sin duda mas de uno lo notaria y eso precisamente era lo ultimo que quería, pues los interrogatorios serian inevitables

En ese caso lo mas conveniente para mi seria no contestar ninguna pregunta, pero eso podría ser contraproducente, pues ni a mi abuelo ni a Tala me los quitaría de encima, talvez podría mentir pero que podría decir que fuera lo bastantemente convincente para que estos se lo crean, la verdad en este momento no se me ocurre absolutamente nada, ya que mi cerebro se encuentra sobresaturado con los problemas que tengo que resolver

Fue en ese instante que un ruido de algo que se había caído llamo mi atención, la verdad no tenia el menor interés por aquello pero aun así voltee haber que había sido, tal vez por la necesidad de distraerme, cuando localice finalmente el objeto que buscaba me sorprendí un poco, ahí tirado en el suelo se encontraba Dranzer, sin tardanza camine hasta el y lo levante del piso para después sentarme en la cama, mire el blade en mi mano durante algunos segundos para después mirar la repisa en donde lo había puesto al entrar en la habitación

La verdad es que desde hace mucho que no juego beyblade por falta de tiempo, pero aun así siempre llevo a Dranzer a todos lados, creo que lo hago por que el ya se convirtió en parte de mi, en una extensión de mi cuerpo, y ahora la pregunta que llegaba a mi era ¿Por qué diablos se había caído, la respuesta lógica que encontré fue que el aire que entraba por la ventana lo había tirado pues este era algo fuerte, mas esa respuesta no me complació por lo cual regrese mi mirada a Dranzer como si este me fuera a dar la respuesta que esperaba, y por ridículo que suene me la dio

No pude evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en mis labios cuando entendí el mensaje, me levante rápidamente y salí de mi habitación, durante mi trayecto los pensamientos que me abrumaban no me abandonaron pero tenia la esperanza de que pronto lo hicieran

Abrí la gran puerta que se encontraba frente a mi y sin perder tiempo entre en aquel lugar cerrando tras de mi aquella puerta, para después empezar con lo que tenia que hacer, tome mi lanzador y en el coloque a Dranzer al cual lance sin pensarlo dos veces, me agrado que el centro de entrenamiento de la mansión estuviera en excelentes condiciones a pesar de que no había sido utilizado en un periodo muy largo

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba en ese lugar mas relajado me sentía y todo aquello que me aquejaba desaparecía lentamente, era como si en aquel sitio solo existiéramos Dranzer y yo, como en los viejos tiempos

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba entrenando y tampoco me importaba, pero lo que si sabia era que me encontraba totalmente agotado, levante la mano para llamar a Dranzer el cual acudió a mi inmediatamente, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hasta que finalmente mi espalda choco contra la pared, fue entonces que me deje deslizar lentamente hasta el suelo, pues la verdad mis piernas ya no podían sostenerme por mas tiempo, y mas por inercia que por otra cosa mire el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de frente, este marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada, eso tampoco me importo, recargue la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos con la intención de recuperar un poco de fuerzas y de aliento para después levantarme e irme a mi habitación

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente me sentía bastante bien pero muy cansado aun, otra vez mi mirada se clavo en aquel reloj colgado en la pared y fue entonces que prácticamente de un salto me puse de pie, no podía creerlo, ya eran las seis de la mañana, me auto regañe por haberme quedado dormido en aquel lugar, aunque solo había dormido hora y media me sentía sosegado, aunque también algo adormilado, pero eso se resolvería fácilmente con una ducha, así que empecé a caminar y en ese instante me di cuenta de que el cuerpo me dolía demasiado, pues mis músculos habían hecho un gran esfuerzo sin previo calentamiento, pero con ayuda del agua esto también se solucionaría, así que sin mas preámbulos entre al baño con el que contaba aquel lugar, pues el camino a mi habitación era muy largo

Deje que el agua fría corriera por todo mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos a su paso, mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la placentera sensación que aquel líquido cristalino me proporcionaba, y lo que mas me agradaba era que mi mente se encontraba completamente despejada

Cuando la ducha termino empecé a secarme con la toalla y entonces me percate de que no llevaba mas ropa conmigo que la que había traído puesta, y esta sin duda ya no podría utilizarla nunca mas, pues se encontraba totalmente rota por el 'ligero' entrenamiento anterior, por suerte recordé que había un compartimiento en la estantería de la derecha donde solía poner ropa para estos casos, solo esperaba que hubiera algo que ponerme

Para mi fortuna encontré lo que buscaba, era cierto que la ropa que ahí se encontraba era de cuando yo era un poco mas chico y por lo tanto me quedaría muy ajustada, pero eso no era ningún inconveniente pues solo la usaría por el tiempo que me tomara llegar a mi habitación, y una vez ahí me cambiaria de vestimenta

Una vez vestido me dedique a la tarea de arreglar mi cabello para después salir de ahí rumbo a mi habitación, este parecía ser mi día de suerte ya que todo estaba saliendo bastante bien, solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora")

Kai seguía caminando y justo cuando pasaba por el pasillo exterior de columnas que daba hacia el jardín apareció Tala

"hola Kai, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? te he estado buscando"

"no sabia que tenia que darte mi itinerario" contesto sarcásticamente el bicolor

"por lo que veo hoy estas de buen humor"

"hmp"

"eso me alegra ¿y sabes por que?"

"no, y no me interesa"

("me sentía tan bien que decidí seguirle el juego a Tala, después de todo él no tenia la culpa de lo que a mi me pasaba")

"pues debería" decía el pelirrojo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pues en verdad le alegraba ver de tan buen humor a Kai, y mas aun después de que el día anterior lo vio muy pensativo y algo cabizbajo

"a si, y ¿Por qué?"

"porque eres muy importante para mi, por cierto ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?"

("ante aquellas palabras de Tala no pude evitar recordar el incidente del día anterior, y me parecía que aquel momento era el adecuado para hablar de eso, solo era cuestión de aclarar las cosas con él y así solo tendría que preocuparme por lo que pasaba con Rei, maldición ya estoy de nuevo con eso, sabia que no podría mantener por mucho tiempo mi mente en blanco y menos sacar a Rei de mi cabeza y corazón")

"¿quiero saber algo Tala?"

"Lo que quieras" dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Kai

"¿pasa algo malo entre tu y Bryan? ¿O por qué me besaste?"

"¿acaso no te gusto el beso?" pregunto algo indignado

("bien mi buen humor se estaba esfumando conforme mi mente se volvía a llenar con todos los problemas que tenia, y eso me molestaba bastante, así que decidí ponerle fin al juego pues ya quería terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez")

"¿Qué pasa entre tu y Bryan?" insistió Kai ya algo impaciente

"sabes 'yo' estoy aquí 'contigo' y no veo a Bryan por ningún lado, ¿así que para que hablar de él, mejor hablemos de otra cosa" contesto el pelirrojo para así evadir la pregunta del bicolor

("conozco demasiado bien a Tala para saber que en ese momento no respondería mi pregunta así que tenia que respetar su decisión, aunque ello significara que debería seguir buscando una respuesta por mi mismo, con eso en claro decidí retirarme ya que no quería perder mas mi tiempo en juegos, pues tenia varios asuntos que arreglar, y todos aquellos asuntos eran con Rei")

"hablaremos cuando respondas mi pregunta, y como veo que por el momento no estas dispuesto a hacerlo entonces me retiro" y dicho esto Kai empezó a caminar pero de un rápido movimiento Tala se puso frente a él impidiéndole así la retirada

"¿Por qué tanta pisa Kai?"

"no tengo tiempo para tus juegos Tala, tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa ya casi es la hora del desayuno" y era verdad, ya que ahí el desayuno se acostumbraba a servir a las siete, y Kai por lo menos había perdido media hora con su relajante baño, y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, ganándose así una reprimenda de su abuelo

"pues yo digo que te vez increíblemente bien así con esa ropa tan ajustada (dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo, y es que de lo ajustadas que le quedaban aquellas prendas dejaban muy poco a la imaginación _(la vestimenta de Kai se las dejo a su imaginación OK)_), definitivamente te ves irresistible" acabando de pronunciar aquellas palabras Tala beso apasionadamente al bicolor, obteniendo como resultado lo mismo que la primera vez en la fuente, absolutamente nada pues Kai no contestaba el beso, pero esta vez el bicolor separo mas rápido y con un poco de brusquedad a Tala

("no podía creer que él me hubiera vuelto a besar, ¿pero que diablos pasaba, ¿acaso Tala siente algo por mi? No eso es imposible, él esta enamorado de Bryan, ¿entonces?

Por mas que buscaba no hallaba ninguna respuesta lógica o que por lo menos lograra convencerme, estaba tan aturdido que incluso me empezaba a sentir algo mareado, sin contar que solo había dormido hora y media, por lo cual no había recobrado muchas fuerzas, así que lo mejor era irme a otro lugar para lograr poner todo en orden, o al menos intentarlo")

"tengo que ir a cambiarme" y sin mas Kai retomo la marcha hacia su habitación Tala lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este desapareció

(/Perdóname Kai, lo que hago es por tu bien (Tala giro un poco su rostro hacia el lado donde se encontraba el jardín y a lo lejos pudo observar a Rei el cual se encontraba parado aun lado de Bryan, este ultimo hizo un suave gesto con su mano derecha haciéndole entender al pelirrojo que todo había salido según lo planeado, ante esto Tala dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo), todo a comenzado y ahora no hay marcha a tras, solo resta saber si Rei esta dispuesto a luchar por ti, Kai/)

Continuara….

Bueno con lo último que pensó Tala ya tienen una idea de lo que él trama con Bryan, pero esto es solo el principio, ahora solo falta saber que es lo que le sucede a Rei y como va a reaccionar ante esto, y también que efecto tendrá con el pobre de Kai (que mala soy con él, aparte de torturarlo tanto emocional como mentalmente solo le dejo dormir hora y media :P, si soy cruel y me gusta ser así nOn, pero ya tendrá su recompensa, y vaya que será una graaaaan recompensa ya que será cierto gatito chino); también quiero decirles que espero acabar con el para el próximo capitulo con el flash Back con POV de Kai para que empiece el de Rei, el cual será el ultimo en recordar y por consiguiente el que cuente como se resolvió todo este lió, además de que será en ese flash Back donde ira el lemmon que les prometí, a lo cual no se si cambiar la clasificación a R, para evitarme problemas o lo dejo en PG-13, bueno espero que alguien me oriente respecto a esto.

Pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic en verdad gracias, y a continuación voy a contestar los reviews que me han mandado y los cuales agradezco de todo corazón (y no me canso de repetirlo: P, por cierto primero voy a contestar los reviews que me enviaron después de que volví a subir el fic, y luego los que me habían mandado del capitulo 37):

**Serenity chan01** "muchas gracias por tu apoyo pues muy importante para mi, y que bueno que te guste como están quedando los flash Back, y bueno como veras el capitulo nuevo era el 38, pero como vez yo también me había equivocado respecto al No. De capítulos que tenía, nuevamente muchas gracias por tu apoyo"

**Akire777** "muchas gracias por el apoyo con tus dos reviews y perdón por el susto nnU, ¡ah! Y también gracias por el dato de los dos puntos (:) al menos ya se el ¿Por qué? de que hayan borrado mi fic, por ultimo me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi fic y nuevamente gracias"

**Kaei Kon** "muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me brindas, y respecto a tu pregunta como escribí arriba, si me mandaron un correo (el cual tampoco pusieron en mi idioma) pero no especificaba bien el por que borraron el fic; pasando a otra cosa, me alegra que estés al pendiente de mi fic y no te preocupes que muy pronto vendrá una escena entre esos dos, de nuevo gracias"

**Damika Hiwatari **"muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero como que borraron tu fic cambio de cuerpo, espero que vuelvas a subir ese fic porque estaba muy bueno al igual que todos tus otros fic's, nuevamente gracias por todo"

**Nekot **"muchas gracias por el apoyo, y como puedes a preciar subí todos los capítulos lo mas rápido que pude, de nuevo gracias"

**Cyber-horse** "muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo con los dos reviews, es una lastima que también te hayan borrado tu fic pero que bueno que ya lo volviste a subir, en verdad muy interesante, quiero que también cuentas con mi apoyo, bueno gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo"

**La LoKa KeLLy** "en verdad muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por los tres reviews que me mandaste, respecto al msn tenia pero solo una vez lo utilice, es que no cuento con mucho tiempo para estar en el internet además tampoco me es posible por una razón que daré al final de todas las contestaciones de los reviews, pero si quieres podemos escribirnos por E-mail, es que es por el momento seria mi forma de comunicarme contigo, repito si quieres me daría mucho gusto, bueno nuevamente muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo"

**Charo Nakano** "muchas gracias, en verdad es muy importante para mi saber que te guste mi fic, nuevamente gracias"

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari** "muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y por las cosas que dices, y ya vez ya me puse al corriente y voy a seguir escribiendo, de nuevo gracias"

**Angy B. Mizuhara** "muchas gracias por el apoyo, y no te preocupes yo entiendo eso ya que luego a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando vuelvo a leer una historia, pero me alegra que mi fic te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo, nuevamente gracias"

**Mchoco** "muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, y si borraron bastantes fic, respecto a la explicación que me dieron la verdad no fue clara, pero bueno espero que no vuelvan a borrar mi fic porque esta vez se me va a hacer mas difícil volver a subirlo ¿Por qué? eso lo explicare al final de las contestaciones de los reviews, y gracias nuevamente por el apoyo"

_(**A partir de este momento vienen las contestaciones de los reviews del capitulo 37**)_

**mchoco** pues si ya casi eran 300 reviews antes de que me lo borraran ToT, pero bueno lo importante es que tengo todos los reviews bien guardaditos, y gracias por todo lo que dices y haber cuando actualizas que ya quiero saber que pasa en tu fic nOn.

**Satanic Sasamy** bueno ya te darás una idea de lo que planean esos dos y espero actualizar pronto

**Charo Nakano** es cierto este es tu segundo review, el primero fue en el capitulo 36, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu opinión, espero que el fic te siga gustando

**Serenity chan01** pues me alegra que los flash Back te gusten, y hacerlos de la forma en que los he hecho es precisamente para que vean el punto de vista de cada personaje implicado, también quiero agradecerte por el fic que me dedicaste en verdad es hermoso

**Aiko Tao** te prometo que muy pronto pondré que esta ocurriendo en el presente solo que no pude hacer eso en este capitulo, pero no desesperes ok

**Damika Hiwatari** muchas gracias por seguir dejando reviews y pues ya actualice, no pude antes por las razones que ya sabes, solo espero poder actualizar pronto

**Galy **muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, te quería dar las gracias desde el capitulo anterior pero por falta de tiempo no pude, en verdad me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia para leerlo, pasando a tu reviews no te preocupes pronto sabrás como es que se dieron cuenta de que eran correspondidos

Bueno ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. Cap 39: El comienzo de todo parte IX

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

**HOOOOOLAAAAA **a todas y a todos, por fin después de 100 años estoy aquí con la actualización, y antes que nada pido mil disculpas por el retrazo, pero es que hubo muchos factores que me impidieron actualizar antes, por ejemplo que ya no tengo internet (este capitulo lo estoy subiendo de un café internet), se averió la computadora (pero por suerte esta vez si pude recuperar mis archivos ya que ahora si ago respaldos), me castigaron un tiempo sin computadora, y mi amiga la musa de la inspiración aun no quiere regresar del todo, pero aun con todos estos contratiempos aquí estoy por que les prometí acabar este fic y cumpliré con mi promesa, claro que no podré seguir con mis actualizaciones tan rápidas como en un principio, sobre todo por que mis hermanas acaparan la computadora, bueno por ahora les dejare para que lean este capitulo el cual espero que sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 39: El comienzo de todo (novena parte)

En este capitulo continua el Flash Back de Kai (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Kai, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Kai)_

Kai había llegado finalmente a su habitación e inmediatamente después de entrar a esta lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama, pues se encontraba demasiado cansado por haber dormido muy poco, y porque todo lo que le estaba pasando le quitaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

("en definitiva mi vida es una completa porquería, debí de suponer que 'mi buena suerte' no duraría mucho, definitivamente todo era demasiado bello para creer que todo iba a salir bien el día de hoy, en realidad ¿Cuándo han salido bien las cosas para mí? Nunca, y siempre será así me gustase o no, y eso lo se a la perfección.

Lo único que quería era quedarme recostado en mi cama y no salir de mi cuarto, pero tenia que asistir a desayunar por dos motivos, el primero porque me lo exigía mi abuelo y en estos momentos no me encontraba de humor para discutir con él, cosa de la que no me libraría si no asistía al comedor, y el segundo motivo era cierta persona de ojos tan dorados como el sol, ya que por fin en el comedor podría verle, y al terminar el desayuno no le dejaría ir hasta que me aclarase el porque no fue al sitio acordado anoche, y claro también aprovecharía para exigirle de una buena vez una explicación de porque su comportamiento evasivo conmigo, porque ya no me queda ninguna duda de que él me esquiva

Con esta decisión me puse de pie y empecé a cambiarme de ropa dándome prisa ya que faltaban diez minutos para las siete")

Kai salio de su habitación rumbo al comedor, los pasillos por donde transitaba se encontraban totalmente vacíos, algo que le agrado al bicolor ya que en ese momento lo único que quería era estar absolutamente solo

("me alegraba no tener que ver a nadie en estos momentos, mas sin embargo me encontraba deseoso por ver el rostro de Rei, aunque ahora que recordaba no podría hacerlo con la libertad que deseaba ya que esos dos se encontraban ahí, y el mas mínimo movimiento en falso me pondría en evidencia frente a ellos

Si fuera libre de hacerlo hubiera suspirado de frustración en esos momentos, pero no podía ya que ante todo debía de seguir conservando mi porte de indiferencia y frialdad, no podía darme el lujo de que alguien viera mi debilidad, absolutamente nadie

Por fin después de un rato de caminar pude divisar la puerta que daba al comedor, endurecí aun mas mi mirada y trate de serenarme lo mas que pude, puesto que estaba demasiado molesto conmigo mismo, abrí la puerta del comedor he ingrese a este, por suerte mi abuelo aun no llegaba lo que significaba que llegaba justo a tiempo, en aquel lugar ya se encontraban Bryan, Tala y Rei, si allí estaba él platicando con los otros dos, los tres concentrados en un extremo del comedor, camine decididamente hacia mi acostumbrado lugar y me senté, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era ir y pararme a un lado de Rei, no podía hacerlo menos con esos dos cerca, pues en las condiciones que me encontraba.

Sin dirigir mi mirada a ninguno de los presentes me dirigí a mi asiento y una vez en el cerré los ojos y cruce los brazos como siempre solía hacerlo mostrando que nada mas me importaba, aunque claro eso no es cierto, pues en realidad utilizo esa pose para sin que los demás sospechen recaudar información que luego será utilizada para mi propio beneficio, pero las personas siempre han creído que es porque soy un amargado e insensible que no le importa nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; escuche el saludo de Rei y de Tala, también escuche el gruñido de Bryan el cual era su forma de saludarme, yo simplemente hice un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de contestación, y después de eso ellos siguieron con su platica.

Presente atención a la conversación que los tres sostenían, hablaban animadamente de Beyblade, y por poco no suprimía la sonrisa que quería aflorar en mi rostro al oír a Rei tan animado, que importaba que mi vida fuera asquerosa si Rei era feliz, todo lo que me importaba era él y nada mas; la conversación termino abruptamente por lo que supe que mi abuelo había llegado, mi sospecha se vio confirmada al oír los pasos acercarse a la mesa y después el sonido de las sillas al ser jaladas hacia tras, en ese momento abrí los ojos solo para confirmar mi segunda sospecha, Tala se encontraba nuevamente sentado en el lugar de Rei, sin hacerle caso a la estupida sonrisa en su rostro volví a cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en tomar mi desayuno.

Sabia que el día anterior había sido un completo idiota al ser tan descuidado con mis actos, ya que Bryan y Tala pudieron haberme descubierto, y si llegasen a enterarse seria mi perdición pues de seguro intervendrían y mi de por si difícil situación con Rei empeoraría.

Era difícil resistir la tentación de verle, mas tenia que hacerlo y en cuanto acabara el desayuno no escaparía de mi, le forzaría en decirme que estaba pasando así tuviera que forzarle, aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a hacer eso, mas como siempre nada salía como lo planeaba")

El desayuno finalmente término para alivio de Kai que no sabía cuanto más podría seguir fingiendo, espero a que Rei se despidiera de los ahí presente y se levanto para salir junto con él, y llevar a cabo su plan pero antes que pudiera dar un paso para abandonar el comedor fue detenido por la voz de su abuelo

"Kai espera un momento tenemos asuntos que tratar"

"¿no podrían esperar? Tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina por que hay mucho trabajo" mintió Kai en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a Rei ante que este se fuera al restaurante y perder una muy valiosa oportunidad de arreglar todo

"esto también es muy importante, así que vuelve a sentarte" dijo Voltaire con tono severo, el cual no admitía reclamos

Sin más remedio Kai volvió a sentarse y se vio obligado a escuchar lo que se tenía planeado con la abadía, a la mitad de la conversación se levanto de su asiento y camino rápidamente asía la salida y antes de salir se dirigió a los presentes

"ya he perdido mucho tiempo y como dije tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, así que esta conversación la terminaremos en otro momento" y sin dar oportunidad a ningún reclamo o contestación salio y prácticamente corrió por los pasillos

("No pude soportar ni un solo minuto mas estar en el comedor hablando de cosas, que aunque importantes, carecían de valor para mi en aquellos momentos, en mi mente solo había un objetivo: hablar con Rei, así que apenas salí del comedor me dirigí al cuarto de él, y aunque me reprendía mentalmente por caminar tan deprisa mis pies no reducían la velocidad y termine por no darle importancia a eso.

Antes de llegar a mi objetivo se cruzo en mi camino uno de los empleados de la mansión y sin poder evitarlo le pregunte sobre Rei, este respondió que apenas hace diez minutos él se había ido al restaurante, maldecí mentalmente mi siempre mala suerte y deje que mis pies me llevaran hasta mi habitación, la cual estaba en la misma dirección que la de Rei, y por lo tanto no tuve que desviar mi camino, eso si mis pasos disminuyeron considerablemente su velocidad; entre a mi habitación y tome mi portafolio y unos documentos que necesitaba y salí para dirigirme a la empresa de la familia, todo esto lo hacia de forma mecánica ya que mi mente no dejaba dar vueltas en lo mismo de siempre

Durante todo el camino a la oficina no pare de llamar a celular de Rei para quedar con él de vernos a la hora de la comida, esta vez nada ni nadie me impediría arreglar de una maldita vez las cosas, no importaba lo que me costara, si tenia que ofrecerle disculpas o hasta humillarme, haría todo con tal de que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes, aunque algo me decía que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero al menos lo intentaría, mi orgullo de Hiwatari no me permitía rendirme sin haber peleado antes.

Iba a volver a marcar cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba en el estacionamiento de la empresa, así que finalmente cedí en mi empeño llegando a la conclusión de que él había dejado su celular en la mansión, bueno eso no seria un inconveniente para mi, así que decididamente camine hasta mi oficina y desde ahí realizaría la llamada al restaurante de Rei, apenas cerré la puerta saque mi celular y marque al numero correspondiente mientras me sentaba en la silla.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro timbrazos y empezaba a desesperarme cuando finalmente contestaron, aunque cuando escuche la voz que provenía del otro lado toda la poca alegría que había adquirido al oír que me habían por fin contestado se esfumo tan rápido como vino, ya que el que me contesto no había sido Rei sino Vladimir, ayudante de Rei, o mejor dicho su mano derecha en el restaurante, y él mejor cocinero reconocido de Rusia; y claro que sabia todo esto porque el que le había contratado y dado ese puesto había sido yo.

Cuando la conversación termino no pude sentirme mas frustrado y furioso, mi mano apretaba tan fuertemente el celular hasta tal punto de sentirlo crujir, ante tal sentimiento de impotencia lo único que atine a hacer fue lanzar el celular lejos de mi, ocasionando un gran estruendo al chocar con la pared y romperse, claro que eso no me importo en lo absoluto, y si he de ser sincero con mi mismo sabia que mi maldita mascara había caído por completo, pero no me preocupaba que alguien pudiese entrar y ver el lamentable estado en el que me encontraba, porque sabia que nadie lo haría, mi secretaria tenia ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie y ella no era una loca suicida para desobedecerme o entrar conociendo mi carácter al trabajar ya hace mas de un año para mi.

Me sentía sofocado y me costaba trabajo respirar, además de que todo a mi alrededor parecía estar dando vueltas y la cabeza quería estallarme, aunque aquello era normal sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo estresado que me encontraba y lo poco que dormía y comía últimamente, mas aun es esa condición sabia lo que tenia que hacer, así que sin mas salí de la oficina sin dar explicaciones u ordenes a mi secretaria, lo único que quería era alejarme de una buena vez de todo y de todos, así que con esto en mente subí a mi auto y conduje sin dirección aparente, porque la verdad no me importaba hacia donde me dirigía solo dejaría a mi instinto decidir, cuando aparque el auto finalmente deje que mis ojos distinguieran el lugar, era un parque natural, y aunque era muy visitado por la gente ahora se encontraba desierto por dos razones: era mitad de semana y era temprano, por lo que la gente se encontraba o trabajando o en la escuela, así que sin lugar a dudas era el lugar ideal en ese momento.

Me senté cerca del lago, en un lugar apropiadamente rodeado por árboles y arbustos, porque aunque el lugar pareciese desierto siempre cabria la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera también cerca, mi mente viajo nuevamente a la conversación que tuve con Vladimir, en la cual él me decía que Rei no se encontraba en esos momentos pues tenia cosas que arreglar con una distribuidora de productos y que había dejado dicho que no regresaría en todo el día y le había comentado también que Rei había dejado olvidado su celular en la oficina y que aunque lo había escuchado sonar no se le hizo apropiado contestar; cada vez que repasaba ese dialogo menos duda me cabía que aquello era el mas estupido pretexto que había escuchado en mi vida, yo no era ningún tonto para no darme cuenta que esa era otra forma con la que Rei volvía a evadirme; tal vez lo mejor seria que dejara todo el asunto por la paz, dejar que Rei fuera el que decidiera hablar, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que él no quisiera hacerlo, ¿pero que otra opción tenia? Ninguna, porque aunque me costaba hacerlo tenia que admitir que no podía hacer nada mas, había perdido otra vez como siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de él, de Rei")

"hola Kai" Kai se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que aquella voz le había tomado por sorpresa, cosa que para el causante de dicho sonido no paso desapercibido

"que haces aquí, pensé que estarías muy ocupado el día de hoy" dijo Kai sin poder un salir totalmente de su asombro pero disimulándolo bastante bien

"lo mismo pensé de ti" dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

"podrías decirme porque me estas espiando Tala"

"yo no te espío Kai" dijo sonriendo con falsa inocencia

"oh claro como pude pensar eso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no le dije a nadie donde iría ya que quería estar solo" expresó de forma acusatoria y molesto

"tranquilo Kai te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no te estoy espiando _(si claro, todas (o) sabemos que si lo estaba haciendo) _solo iba rumbo a tu oficina cuando vi tu automóvil y tuve un mal presentimiento así que seguí el auto es por eso estoy aquí, y veo que no estaba equivocado; ¿Qué te esta pasando Kai?"

"no se a que te refieres Tala, a mí no me pasa nada"

"no trates de mentirme Kai sabes que te conozco demasiado bien, no es normal que tu estés tan distraído para no darte cuenta de que hay alguien cerca, y te recuerdo que con esta ya van dos veces que te asusto; y no intentes negármelo (exclamó impidiéndole a Kai interrumpirle, para después suavizar su tono de voz), por dios Kai soy tu amigo confía en mi yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema, sino ¿para que son los amigos, (y acercándose hasta abrazarle por el cuello le susurro al oído) ¿para que son los hermanos?"

"lo siento Tala pero yo…" no pudo seguir hablando ya que Tala seño sus labios con un dedo

"sssh… esperare hasta que decidas contármelo, ya no voy a presionarte, y quiero que me perdones por meterme en tus asuntos, pero entiende que me preocupas, después de todo ocupas una parte muy importante de mi corazón… bien pero como se que prefieres que cambiemos de tema, te voy a decir el porque iba a tu oficina ¿te parece? (dijo mientras rompía el abrazo que le unía con Kai, y prosiguió su explicación ante el asentimiento de este), bien es que tu abuelo me envió para informarte del cambio de planes"

"¿cambio de planes?" pregunto ya mas relajado al no tener que contarle a Tala sus problemas con Rei, pues sabia que si este se enteraba no iba a querer quedarse con las manos cruzadas y todo podía acabar muy mal

"si, tu abuelo a decidido que es mejor que tu te mudes a la abadía para que supervises personalmente las remodelaciones"

"eso es imposible, no puedo abandonar todas las cosas que tengo que arreglar"

"vamos Kai solo será por un par de días, los cuales puedes tomar como unas vacaciones, tu mismo me decías: 'los problemas siempre se tienen que arreglar con la mente descansada y despejada', y por lo que puedo apreciar tu mente esta todo menos descansada y mucho menos despejad (y continuo sin esperar respuesta alguna para que Kai no le interrumpiera), no me contestes por ahora solo te pido que lo pienses ok (y acto seguido abrazo a Kai fuertemente) y no te soltare hasta que me des un si por respuesta" dijo en tono juguetón

"esta bien pero suéltame ya" contesto en un tono falsamente molesto

"entonces yo me voy para que puedas relajarte y no me digas que no porque tu cuerpo esta muy tenso, y conste que no es que me queje al contrario así puedo sentir mejor tus músculos (le guiño un ojo), pero eso es dañino para tu salud, nos vemos en la mansión" y sin decir mas se levanto y desapareció entre los arbustos que les rodeaban

Tala se había alejado un par de metros del lugar donde Kai se encontraba cuando detuvo sus pasos, para acto siguiente levantar su rostro el cual había perdido su sonrisa y amabilidad que hasta hace pocos segundos tenia, sus ojos se convirtieron en dos dagas de hielo y su voz era dura como la roca cuando hablo

"hola Rei, no esperaba verte por aquí"

"hola Tala, y para que sepas yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarte aquí yo vine porque alguien me sito en este lugar" su voz era igual de dura que la de Tala lo cual sorprendió al propio Rei por la dureza de esta, y es que no entendía porque se sentía tan molesto es esos momento, ya que por la distancia en la que se encontraba no había escuchado absolutamente nada de la conversación que este sostuvo con Kai, salvo el ultimo comentario de Tala _(para que me entiendan mejor desde que Tala le dice que ya se va hasta que le dice que se ven en la mansión)_, así como el comportamiento cariñoso entre los dos _(aunque nosotros sabemos que lo cariñoso es solo por parte de Tala ya que Kai solo se portaría y se porta cariñoso con Rei nn)_

"¿así?... y se puede saber quien, no mejor no me lo digas ya que la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto ya que para mi es mejor que estés saliendo con otra persona y dejes de estar rondando a Kai"

"yo no estoy saliendo con nadie y tampoco estoy rondando a Kai" contesto Rei aun mas enojado de lo que ya estaba

"así, pues no te creo; conozco perfectamente a la gente como tu que solo le importa el dinero y el poder que Kai representa y que pueden obtener, pero déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo, Kai se ira a la abadía para arreglar algunas cosas y en ese tiempo me encargare yo mismo de que no se acuerde de tu existencia, así que te recomiendo que de una vez vayas preparando tus maletas porque tu estadía en Rusia ya se acabo"

"yo me iré de Rusia cuando se me de la gana, y además no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo"

"En verdad creí que eras mas inteligente Rei aunque que mas podía esperar de ti, pero esta bien te lo pondré mas fácil: 'Kai es mío', tal vez tu piense que lo conoces pero no es así, en cambio yo si que lo conozco e estado a su lado desde niño y se que no le soy indiferente, si supieras con que pasión responde a mis besos y a mis caricias; así que no te extrañe que a su regreso de la abadía te haya cambiado por mi, ya que no es por presumir pero nunca nadie se ha negado a mis encantos, así que ya estas advertido, aléjate de él o yo mismo me encargare de hacer que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra; oh por cierto se me olvidaba el Sr. Voltaire aprueba mi relación con su nieto, y el único obstáculo que se interpone entre él y yo eres tu, pero cundo él se vaya a la abadía conmigo tu dejaras de ser un problema en nuestra relación, así que vete preparando Rei y ya nos veremos pronto o mejor dicho dejaremos de vernos pronto, adiós y hasta nunca" y sin esperar una contestación a su mas que clara amenaza se fue dejando a Rei con la palabra en la boca y completamente furioso, el cual le hubiera gritado a Tala para que regresara pero recordó en ese instante que Kai estaba cerca de ahí, y el pánico le invadió al pensar que les hubiera escuchado, a pesar de no haber hablado demasiado fuerte, mas para su alivio cuando dirigió su mirada a donde él se encontraba lo vio muy ensimismado por lo que pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad, unas enormes ganas de acercarse a Kai y hablar con el pero sabia que eso no era posible, no sin sentir aquel pánico que le invadía cuando le tenia cerca, y es que aunque quisiera olvidar lo que paso hace ya mas de una semana no podía hacerlo, era por eso que lo estaba evadiendo; tal vez la solución para su problema era alejarse definitivamente de Kai, y que mejor forma de alejarse de el que con la ayuda de Tala, entonces si con eso su problema quedaba resuelto porque se sentía aun mas inquieto y porque sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho y el pánico que generalmente sentía cerca de Kai aumentaba; no queriendo pensar ni un minuto mas se fue del parque hacia el restaurante sin esperar a que Bryan llegara.

("Desde que Tala se hubiera marchado decidí que tenia razón así que solo me concentre a despejar mi mente y no pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los buenos momentos que había pasado con Rei, y ya después mas despejado pensaría que hacer con mi problema y la opción de irme unos cuantos días a la abadía")

Fin del Flash Back

Kai fue sacado de sus recuerdos por Hyosuke

"señor tiene una llamada muy importante"

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado y como prometí en el capitulo anterior (sino me equivoco), en el próximo capitulo empezara el flash back de Rei, y por lo tanto empezara el desenlace de cómo es que ellos dos terminaron juntos y también en los próximos capítulos vendrá el lemo, el cual espero me quede bien; ahora procederia a contestar los reviews pero dispongo de muy poco tiempo así que por el momento solo les quiero dar me total agradecimiento a:

**Princces Kushinada**

**Addanight **

**Aiko Tao**

**ainemi18**

**nanamilemon**

**ariatnawing**

**NANASEYAOI**

**Romina**

**Rika no miko**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Galy**

**NeKoT**

**Akire777**

**Ginny –flor de cerozo-**

Ya que es por el apoyo de ustedes que yo sigo escribiendo, y les aseguro que mientras siga reciba sus revews yo no dejare de escribir, por lo tanto son ustedes quien se merecen el credito de esta historia

Bueno por ahora me despido no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews, adios


	10. Cap 40: El comienzo de todo parte X

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

**NOTA: antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el enorme retraso (de casi un año n nU de no actualizar), y desde ahora les escribo que no van hacer las únicas disculpas que pediré ya que al final del capitulo habrá más; bueno primero me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo, se que talvez estén enojadas(os) conmigo, pero han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas es que después de dos años sin estudiar por causa de enfermedad me reincorpore a mis estudios en la universidad a mediados del año pasado, y esta me adsorbe demasiado tiempo por las tareas (nos dejan tanta que yo creo que piensan que no tenemos mas vida que la escuela), los exámenes, etc.; y por otro lado, y talvez por la carga de la escuela y problemas personales me encuentro falta de inspiración; en mi cabeza desde antes que empecé a escribir sabia como tenia que desarrollar la historia y en que iba a terminar, pero necesito a mi gran amiga la inspiración para lograr plasmar los sentimientos y emociones de mis personajes, ya que siento que si escribo por escribir, perdería la esencia de la historia, es por eso que les pido de antemano paciencia, mucha paciencia y sobre todo apoyo, para seguir con este Fic hasta el final, porque como saben yo e cumplido todas las promesas que les he hecho (bueno al menos que me falle la memoria y no haya cumplido alguna) y pienso terminar esta historia pase lo que pase.**

**Quisiera hacer una aclaración antes de que empiecen a leer; es que como muchas (os) me escribían diciendo que se revolvían porque los POV's de los personaje regresaban siempre a un punto en común de la historia explicando su sentir de los acontecimientos, decidí que el de Rei no lo haría igual y que su POV empezaría donde me quede en el capitulo anterior (si es que alguien todavía se acuerda en que se quedo - -U); y que en el transcurso de su POV el va a explicar su sentir de los distintos acontecimiento anteriores; bueno por el momento les dejo para que lean el capitulo **

Capitulo 40: El comienzo de todo (décima parte)

"habla Kai… entiendo abuelo… si claro" Kai miro nuevamente así donde Tala y Bryan se encontraban y les hizo una significativa seña estos asintieron y se dirigieron al pequeño Keishi el cual salio de su escondite para ir hacia donde sus padres se encontraban, cuando llego Rei estiro sus brazos para alzar al pequeño y sentarlo en sus rodillas mientras Kai le pasaba el auricular

"hola… abuelito que bueno que llamas… si me estoy divirtiendo mucho… ¿pero porque no vas a venir?... si, entiendo surgió algo muy importante… si… adiós" cuando acabo la conversación Hyosuke tomo el teléfono y se retiro nuevamente al interior de la mansión

"no te pongas triste Kei chan sabes que tu abuelo es un hombre muy ocupado, y aunque el desee venir para estar con nosotros muchas veces no es posible" dijo Rei tratando de consolarlo ya que sabia que a Keishi le había hecho mucha ilusión que toda la familia pasara lo que restaban de vacaciones juntos

"si lo se, además le prometí al abuelo que no me pondría triste y seguiría divirtiéndome"

"y sabes que los Hiwatari´s siempre cumplimos lo que prometemos" acoto Kai a lo que Keishi asintió

"no se te olvide que los Kon también cumplimos muestras promesas" se defendió Rei con tono de falsa indignación lo que hizo reír verdaderamente al pequeño, luego Rei beso la frente de su hijo y lo coloco nuevamente en el suelo fue entonces que llegaron Aiko, Masaki y Shao, siendo Aiko la que hablara

"Hasta que finalmente te encuentro Keishi, ¿se puede saber donde te escondiste?" pregunto intrigada la niña que estaba segura de haber buscado en todos lados _(pero nosotros sabemos que en su escondite no cualquiera buscaba, mas teniendo a Tala y a Bryan custodiando dicho lugar nn), _hasta estaba apunto de ir a la mansión a buscarlo de no ser porque Masaki le había detenido y le había señalado donde los adultos se encontraban mostrando aun Keishi el cual se veía un poco desanimado, pero conforme se fueron acercando su rostro volvió a ser el mismo sonriente de siempre, muy parecido al de su padre Rei

"eso Aiko es un secreto" contesto poniéndose tan serio como su padre Kai, para luego volver a sonreír

"bueno eso ahora no importa lo importante es que ahora a Shao le toca buscar, y eso que según el tenia el mejor escondite" dijo burlonamente Masaki para después echarse a reír, cosa que a Shao no le agrado y prosiguió a defenderse

"yo no tengo la culpa de que mi nariz sea tan sensible al polen" eso hizo que el ataque de risa de Masaki aumentara aun mas al recordar que al otro le había dado un ataque de estornudos, cosa que enfureció mas a Shao sobre todo cuando los otros dos también se empezaron a reír

"bueno vamos a seguir jugando" propuso Aiko cuando pudo finalmente dejar de reír los otros tres asintieron y se alejaron para proseguir con sus juegos, Rei miro divertido la escena, y es que ver a los pequeños le hizo recordar su infancia.

Rei desvió su mirada hasta posarla en el rostro del ruso-japonés que aunque su rostro mostraba dureza e indiferencia, sus ojos chispeaban de alegría, ojos que luego se clavaron en los suyos haciendo que Rei sonriera aun mas

"¿y bien?" pregunto finalmente Rei

"y bien ¿Qué?" respondió fingiendo ignorancia

"como marcha el plan" contesto haciendo caso omiso a la falsa inocencia de su pareja y en tono bajo para que nadie mas pudiese escucharle, pero con un toque de complicidad

"todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado" y luego de decir eso fingió estar durmiendo

Después de aquella extraña conversación Rei se volvió para mirar nuevamente a los niños, mirando más específicamente a su pequeño hijo, tiempo atrás habría pensado que aquello seria imposible, que seria solo un sueño, pero ahora ese sueño era realidad y todo eso se lo debía a una persona, a la persona mas importante de su vida claro junto con su hijo, la persona que amaba y con la cual deseaba estar a su lado por el resto de sus días, al igual que lo había hecho esos últimos años, todo se lo debía a Kai.

Sin poder impedirlo Rei no pudo evitar pensar que ya eran dos las veces que casi perdía a Kai para siempre, la segunda y mas reciente había sido por culpa de Boris y su maldita venganza, Rei aun podía sentir el dolor y la impotencia cuando Kai estuvo en el hospital con peligro de muerte; y la primera y ya lejana había sido hacia casi seis años y medios, pero no importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado siempre que recordaba aquellos sucesos volvía a sentir el miedo y la desesperación que sintió entonces; tal ves esa vez estuvo apunto de perder al hombre de su vida, pero si lo analizaba mas detenidamente aquello solo había sido el principio de todo

Flash Back de Rei (_Este es un flash mezclado con POV de Rei, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Rei)_

Apenas Rei saliera del parque dos figuras se dejaron ver, una mostraba una sonrisa cínica y burlona, mientras la otra enojo y desacuerdo.

"Tala porque lo hiciste, eso no era lo que teníamos planeado, se supone que deberías…"

"se lo que tenia que hacer Bryan (interrumpió bruscamente Tala) pero como ves hubo cambio de planes"

"¿Por qué? Tu mismo fuiste el que acordó que le daríamos un plazo a Kon de cinco días para actuar, y si no actuaba seria cuando nos llevaríamos a Kai a la abadía para abrirle los ojos de una buena vez y viera que Rei solo lo esta utilizando"

"lo se pero ya no soporto ver a Kai de esa manera y yo se que también lo as notado, se ve muy cansado y abatido, es mas no recuerdo verlo visto en la abadía de esa forma, y se que todo es por culpa de Kon, no pienso que siga causándole mas daño, no si se que puedo evitarlo"

"comprendo perfectamente como te sientes (dijo acercándose al pelirrojo para besarlo con pasión), ahora déjamelo todo a mi, yo se como convencerlo de ir a la abadía"

"¿así y como?" pregunto picadamente

"ya lo veras esta noche" le guiño el ojo para acto seguido tomarlo de la cintura e internarse mas en el parque aprovechando la soledad de este para pasar un rato a solas con su koi, antes de ir a prepararse para la fase final de su plan que se llevaría acabo esa noche.

Rei había regresado al restaurante y se dirigió a su pequeña oficina sin saludar a los que se cruzaban como normalmente lo hacia, lo que causo desconcierto en muchos ya que siempre era atento y siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, pero aquel Rei que había entrado en el edificio estaba ausente e incluso se podría apreciar algo huraño.

Apenas ingreso a la oficina lo recibió la mirada preocupada de Vladimir, la cual Rei trato de ignorar al sentarse sin decir ni media palabra en su cómodo sillón y desviar su vista, en verdad el encuentro con Tala le había afectado aunque aun no sabia exactamente de que manera, se sentía liberado pero furioso, aliviado pero a la vez un miedo aterrador se propagaba por él; frustrado dejo salir un pequeño gruñido y escondió su rostro entre sus dos manos, fue entonces que sintió la calida mano de Vladimir en su hombro; en verdad apreciaba su apoyo pero esa era una de esas ocasiones en la que lo único que quieres es estar solo, mas antes de que Rei pudiera pedirle que se fuera y lo dejara solo Vladimir le hablo

"sabes Rei creo que te estas engañando a ti mismo"

"no se a que te refieres Vladimir pero me gustaría..."

"estar solo no es así, y respeto que quieras estar a solas ya que hay muchas cosas que solo podemos resolver nosotros mismos y nadie mas, pero antes de irme Rei quisiera que te desahogaras ya que si no lo haces por mas que quieras resolver tus problemas no lo lograras"

"lo siento pero no puedo hablar de esto Vladimir, es algo muy personal y doloroso para mi, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello"

"es por la misma razón que no quieres hablar de tu pasado ni de Japón (espero respuesta pero simplemente Rei movió la cabeza afirmativamente cosa que Vladimir ya predecía que iba a hacer y esperaba que la siguiente reacción también fuera la que el esperaba) y supongo que también ese asunto tiene que ver con Kai" Vladimir sonrió al ver como los ojos de Rei se agrandaban y empezaba a tartamudear mientras un exquisito sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas

"co… como… es que… bueno digo… yo"

"era lógico después de ver como te as venido comportado desde hace un poco mas de una semana, primero te quedas hasta tarde aunque ya no haya gente en el restaurante ni trabajo y llamas a Kai para decirle que estas ocupado por una u otra cosa y que llegaras tarde, te pones nervioso cada vez que suena el celular y lo primero que haces es soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando el numero no es el de el joven Hiwatari, y sobre todo porque esta mañana no has querido contestarle las llamas y me has pedido que mienta al decirle que estas ocupados con unos distribuidores y que has olvidado tu celular, pero cuando el numero era otro has contestado y hablado muy tranquilo; no te voy a preguntar que es lo que pasa entre ustedes pero creo que una pareja debe sentarse y hablar detenidamente de sus problemas y…" ahora Rei estaba completamente rojo e interrumpió estruendosamente

"ESPERA UN MOMENTO EL Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA"

"pues es una verdaderamente una lastima, ustedes se ven realmente bien juntos, bueno y eso no es todo también se ve que se complementan perfectamente el uno al otro" dijo sonriendo encantadoramente como si fuera lo mas lógico pero eso solo molesto mas a Rei aunque si debía ser totalmente sincero consigo mismo también sintió un agradable calor en su interior al escuchar aquello

"creo que ya estas desvariando, esta bien que Kai y yo seamos buenos amigos, pero nada mas, es mas, tal vez ni siquiera seamos eso, ¿dime acaso sabes que es la amistad?, ¿Cómo alguien que se hace llamar amigo o hermano puede lastimarte tanto?, ¿en verdad puedes confiar en las personas o todas son unas traidoras?, ¿el amor existe o solo es una tonta ilusión que crearon los estupidos?, ¿Por qué duele tanto el que te traicionen, que jueguen contigo?, ¿puedes seguir viviendo cuando tus mayores sueño se ha hecho añicos frente a tus ojos?, ¿se puede recuperar la confianza en las personas?, ¿puedes responderme esas preguntas, puedes?" Rei estaba al borde del llanto ya que todos sus recuerdos dolorosos se habían agalopado de pronto

"¿Quién te ha lastimado tanto Rei? (pregunto muy triste y preocupado Vladimir mientras rodeaba a Rei en un abrazo protector y reconfortante, en un abrazo paternal ya que para Vladimir Rei era como un hijo, se había encariñado con él casi desde la primera vez que le vio ya que le recordaba a su hijo que se encontraba estudiando en Inglaterra y decidió adoptarle, es por eso que le dolía verle en aquel estado, Rei era un buen chico pero algo renuente a acercarse demasiado a la gente, desde los primeros días se dio cuenta de que había sufrido mucho es por eso que se había dedicado a cuidarle todo el tiempo que pasara en el restaurante, también pudo ver la gran preocupación y cariño que el joven Hiwatari tenia para con el joven chino aunque no lo mostrase abiertamente, pero como decía un dicho que el conocía 'mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo' y el con los años de vida que tenia no se le había escapado los pequeños detalles que para otros pasaban desapercibidos; algo le decía que todo lo que Rei necesitaba se encontraba en Kai, pero al parecer Rei temía ser nuevamente lastimado y por eso trataba de alejar a todos de su alrededor, mas Vladimir sabia que aquello era un enorme error que no permitiría que cometiera su 'hijo adoptivo', no si el podía evitarlo); sabes talvez no puedo responder a tus preguntas, al menos no sin mentir ya que cada ser humano es distinto, tanto en su forma de actuar y de pensar, aunque ciertamente compartimos algunas cosas en común, como la capacidad de lastimar a nuestros seres queridos y sabes ¿Por qué? (sintió la cabeza de Rei moverse negativamente en su pecho, el cual ya estaba humedecido por las lagrimas del neko) porque no somos perfectos, porque cometemos errores y esos errores suelen dañar mas a las personas que queremos y a nosotros mismo antes que a otros; no voy a preguntarte quien te lastimo ni que fue lo que te hizo porque se lo difícil que es abrir el corazón a otros cuando lo único que queremos es olvidar, pero si te voy a decir que no puedes dejar que el pasado no te deje vivir tu presente ni esperar con esperanza el futuro, no puedes cerrar tu corazón para que nadie vuelva a lastimarte es cierto que:

'Amar es ser vulnerable. Ama cualquier cosa, y tu corazón será atormentado; tal vez hasta destrozado. Si quieres asegurarte de mantenerlo intacto, no debes dárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a un animal. Envuélvelo cuidadosamente con pasatiempos y pequeños lujos; evita enredarte; ponlo a salvo en el ataúd de tu egoísmo. Pero dentro de ese ataúd –seguro, inmóvil, oscuro, asfixiante- tu corazón cambiará. No podrá ser destrozado; se volverá inquebrantable, impenetrable, irredimible. La alternativa a la tragedia, o por lo menos al riesgo de la tragedia, es la condena. Aparte del cielo el único lugar donde se puede estar completamente a salvo de los peligros y las perturbaciones del amor es el infierno' _(esto lo saque de una revista y según esta este fragmento es de C.S. Lewis, en The Four Loves)_

Eso es lo que quieres Rei, vivir en un infierno solo por el temor de volver a ser dañado, vivir verdaderamente conlleva muchas cosa entre ellas sufrir, pero también ser feliz; mi abuela era una mujer que yo consideraba muy sabia y solía decir que los celos y el sufrimiento era buenos, pero malos consejeros, quieres saber porque (sintió como Rei asentía), decía que los celos nos indicaba si realmente una persona es importante para nosotros o si somos nosotros importantes para alguien, porque solo se puede sentir celos por una persona que se ama en realidad; aunque se tiene que tener cuidado de no confundir o convertir los celos en obsesión, ni dejar que los celos nos cieguen ni nos consuman; así como también el sufrimiento es muy importante, ya que sin el ¿Cómo apreciaríamos realmente la felicidad?, si todo el tiempo fuéramos felices la felicidad perdería completamente su significado después de un tiempo ya que se volvería algo monótono, por eso es bueno sufrir de vez en cuando para que cuando la felicidad llegue a nuestra puerta seamos capaces de vivirla plenamente y no desperdiciarla ni un solo segundo; pero como dije antes los celos y el sufrimiento aunque son 'buenos' son muy malos consejeros, pues estos no te dejan ver con claridad y pueden hacer que cometas graves errores, como el que estas apunto de cometer al cerrar tu corazón, aunque espero que hayas recapacitado ya; es por eso que nunca debes dejarte guiar por estos, así que cuando sientas que los celos o las penas te dominan y no te dejan ver claramente lo mejor en esos momentos es no tomar decisiones y mucho menos precipitadas, tomate tu tiempo para decidir que hacer pero pensando siempre positivamente, recuerda que por muy difícil que parezcan las cosas todas tienen solución menos la muerte, como solía decir mi abuela; ve a algún lugar donde te sientas tranquilo o en paz, donde tu mente se despeje y trata de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista como si el que tuviera esa clase de problemas no fueras tu sino otra persona, trata de ser imparcial y ver todas las posibilidades con sus pros y sus contras, trata de buscar ayuda en los libros ya que en ellos encuentras sabiduría y consejos que talvez al paso de las generaciones la gente pierde, busca gente sabia pero con corazón y bondad.

Mi abuela también me decía que la hora antes de salir el sol era la mas oscura, así que Rei talvez tienes la felicidad que anhelas delante tuyo pero ahora eres incapaz de verla por lo oscuro que ahora pueda parecer tu futuro, pero eso no significa que no haya nada adelante (dicho esto dejo de abrazar a Rei y camino hacia la salida de la oficina, pero antes de salir por completo dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el que consideraba como su hijo), no te des por vencido ahora, no después de que estoy seguro has luchado por seguir adelante, la vida nos da oportunidades y nosotros somos los que decidimos tomarlas o dejarlas" después de eso salio dejando solo a Rei para que asimilara y reflexionara lo que le acababa de decirle.

("Me sentía tan aturdido, tan perdido desde hacia bastante tiempo y cuando pensaba que por fin había logrado algo de estabilidad emocional y mental sucedió 'eso' que volvió a alterar mi mundo, para ser mas exacto el incidente paso hace poco mas de una semana y desde ese día todo a sido un caos para mi y el miedo se a incrementado nuevamente.")

Continuara….

**NOTA: **Si se que querrán matarme por lo cortito del capitulo, y les pido mil disculpas (ya ven porque les había escrito arriba que me disculparía al final); yo quería hacer mas largo el capitulo como compensación por el retrazo, pero me di cuenta de que si lo subía cuando hubiera dejado el capitulo hasta donde yo quería llegar, en mis condiciones actuales tardaría en actualizar por lo menos otro medio año; y pensarían que ya había abandonado el fic; pero como ven eso no es cierto, lo seguiré hasta terminar, y espero esta vez no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo; también espero que en máximo tres capítulos mas haya el lemon que les prometí entre Kai y Rei, espero me salga bien para no decepcionarlas (os).

Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas (os) lo que leen mi fic, y a aquellas (os) que me han mandado (y espero que sigan haciéndolo) reviews, ya que gracias a estos es que sigo en la batalla de pie y escribiendo (bueno en realidad lo hago sentada nn); ahora quiero agradecer a todas (os) aquellas (os) que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un reviews:

**yINEKA N hk:** gracias por tu reviews, me animo mucho recibirlo y claro que voy a continuarla hasta darle un final no te preocupes.

**Meganhiwatari:** gracias por los ánimos, y no te preocupes que no pienso dejar de escribir; por ahora no estoy en ninguna otra pagina aun, aunque ya estoy pensando subir mi fic en otra pagina, pero a lo mejor hasta que termine la historia, o en caso de que me la borraran de nuevo ¬ ¬, en ese caso te avisare.

**Pamii Hiwatari Kon:** que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic no sabes la alegría que sentí al leer tu review; y si soy muy mala y me encanta serlo nOn, porque pienso que el suspenso en una historia es esencial, al igual que el romance y una pizca de drama; también como vez si lo estoy continuando y espero no tardar otro año en actualiza n nU y como escribí arribita espero que en máximo de tres capítulos mas poner el lemon y espero no defraudarte con él; ah por cierto con que contigo estaban Kai y Rei ya decía yo que se me habían perdido un rato

**Kanna Neko-jin 'Kuroneko':** muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra enormemente que te guste tanto mi fic, y no te preocupes que si otra vez me lo llegasen a borrar (que en realidad espero que no ¬ ¬) estoy considerando otra pagina para subirlo, la cual si me mandas un correo te daré la dirección para que no te quedes con las ganas de leerlo hasta el final

**ainemi18:** muchas gracias por todos los ánimos y claro que seguiré escribiendo, mientras gente como tú siga dejándome un review escribiré esta terminar el fic

**lady hiwatari:** en verdad te agradezco mucho el apoyo y me alegra que te guste mi fic, y como vez ya empezó el POV de Rei, y si Tala a veces se comporta como un maldito, pero lo es porque quiere proteger a Kai de Rei pues cree que solo le quiere lastimar; pero sabemos que Rei es un pan de dios; espero no tardar tanto en actualizar.

**NeKoT:** en verdad muchas gracias por los ánimos; y si Tala en esta parte del fic es un maldito, pero lo es porque quiere proteger a Kai del que el cree es el maldito de la historia; aunque sabemos que Rei es un pan de dios, pero bueno como dice Vladimir hay que sufrir para apreciar realmente la felicidad, pues si esta no nos costara trabajo no la apreciaríamos como realmente se merece; y bueno espero no decepcionarte con el lemon porque nunca he escrito uno (n / n)

**Aiko tao:** gracias en verdad por tu review y por los ánimos, y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste y espero actualizar pronto esta vez, aunque no prometo nada

**Kaei Kon:** muchas gracias por el apoyo y perdón por el retrazo; pero como vez no tendrás que suicidarte porque terminare este fic aunque tarde un año en cada actualización (aunque en realidad espero no tener que tardar tanto n nU) y espero no decepcionarte con el lemon

**AsukaHao:** me alegra enormemente que sigas leyendo mi fic y espero no haber perdido tu apoyo ni el de las (os) demás; y tienes toda la razón no pienso dejar este fic a medias y si me lo vuelven a borra lo volveré a subir así tenga que ser en otra pagina paro por respeto a todas (os) las (os) que han leído mi fic y se han molestado alguna vez en dejarme un review, nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo

**Addanight:** en verdad te agradezco que te hayas tomado tanto trabajo para subir el review, ya que todo comentario ya sea pequeño o grande, me animan y alientan a seguir escribiendo; también te pido disculpas por lo últimamente corto de los capítulos pero es que si los hiciera mas grandes tardaría mas en actualizar, pero te prometo haré todo lo posible por actualizar este año n nU; y no te preocupes por que pondré todo lo que quieres saber; y si a Yura en esta parte del fic y en otras da ganas de partirle el cuello pero el es bueno, solo se preocupa por Kai y le parece un pasatiempo divertido molestar al neko; y por ultimo no el fic no acaba con el flash back, ya que todavía falta saber en que consiste el plan que están elaborando Kai, Rei, Voltaire, Yura y Bryan

Espero haber contestados todos los reviews de esta vez y si se me paso alguno les pido disculpas de antemano y les agradezco la molestia que se toman en mandarme uno, y prometo fijarme mas la próxima vez.

Ahora solo me falta despedirme, no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que estos me animan a continuar escribiendo y mantienen viva la inspiración, ahora si adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
